An Odd Group of Friends
by Forever Prosperous
Summary: Season 1 is over! Chapter 20: Prussia's "Magical reign of Terror"! Despite their personalities, Canada, along with Monaco, Seychelles, Poland, Romano, Romania, the Slavic sisters, Korea, Iceland, Austria, Latvia, and Hong Kong are the best of friends! Join them in the many adventures of this group of oneshots! T for Romano's mouth, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Pulling A Ukraine

**An odd group of friends.**

**Alright, I decided to try and make a fan fiction about a group of friends I made!**

**Featuring**

**Canada-Matthew Williams**

**Austria-Roderich Edelstein**

**Belarus-Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Romano- Lovino Vargas**

**Romania-Vladimir Antonescu**

**Ukraine-Katyusha Braginskaya**

**Iceland- Emil Steillson**

**South Korea- Im Yong Soo**

**Seychelles- Veronique Sullivan( both names are common in Seychelles)**

**Monaco-Monique Bonnefoy**

**Poland- Feliks Lucasiewicz( I don't know if I spelt it right) **

I hope you like this group of friends! In case if you're wondering, there will be pairings in this story! I picked them out, though. Enjoy! Also, expect a lot of OOC-ness in the story.

.

.

.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

.

.

.

Chapter 1:Pulling a Ukraine

It was a normal day at the world meeting. It was in Ottawa, Canada this time. Germany was in the middle of talking when-

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" By now the rest of the countries were groaning and moaning and shaking their heads. They did not want the American here. As usual, America was 35 minutes late with his usual 3 or 4 double cheese burger with an insanely large amount of soda.

"You git! You should prioritize your work more than food! Seriously, It's really annoying to be in the middle of talking when you show up!"

"Wha' wa' hat?" By now everyone had face palmed.

"Alright," Germany coughed awkwardly before continuing. "As I was saying-"

"You know what we should do to stop global warming?" America stated. "We should just get Japan to build a giant wall around the places affected the most!" And America droned on and on about Heroes and such. It was during this time France and England got into a fight.

"Would any of you want to sample a Chinese tasty treat?" China offered. Unfortunately, no one could get any as France and England made a temporary truce and both smashed the platter of treats to the ground, stating it will just get them hungry again. China just stood there, agape, and sat down, planning The two idiots' demise.

Eventually by now Germany had enough and screamed that the meeting was over. By this time many had massive headaches, a few bruises here and there.

"Hey Mattie, wanna go to-"

"I'm sorry Al, but I'm gonna hang with my friends." Alfred was shocked. "Dude, since when did you have-"

"Matthieu!" A French accented voice called. Both twins turned around and saw Monaco, standing tall, prim and proper, similar to a certain violet eyed Austrian. "We're all here. And America, he has had true friends since forever," she stated bluntly. "Come along Matthieu."

America stood there, mouth open. He didn't even notice a fly go into his open mouth.

"Hello, Matthew," greeted Roderich. "Ready for our picnic?" Canada nodded.

"Before we go, let's do a head count, eh? Alright there's me, you, and Monique. Veronique?"

"Here!" Chirped Seychelles.

"Feliks?"

"Like, totally here!"

Canada droned on and on until everyone was accounted for except for-

"ROMANO'S BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA~ZE!" Exclaimed Im Yong Soo.

"Now Everyone's here."

"GROPING BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Yelled Romano.

"Everyone's breasts will belong to me," chortled Korea. Some nations glared(Monaco, Belarus and Austria), some blushed deeply(Ukraine, Poland, Iceland and Seychelles). Romano, Canada, Romania inched away a bit.

"Hmph, only Russia shall claim my breasts."

"We're such good friends, aren't we?" Smiled Kat.

"Kind of an odd group, but that is true," Vladimir replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Mona, when are you, like, totally gonna get your own flag?" Monaco just simply slapped him in the face as a reply.

Canada, appeared uncomfortable, for Belarus was glaring at him. "Is… Is there something wrong, Natalia?"

Belarus nodded. "Yes. THAT DAMN CURL IS REALLY BOTHER ME! GET RID OF IT!"

"No. It gets me noticed..."

"What does it even do?" Romano questioned. "Is it like mine and my stupid brothers curl?"

Canada blushed. "Y-yes….."

Korea was just about to touch it when-

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH IT!"

Romano stopped the Korean. Canada sighed in relief.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emil questioned. I really want to prank my brother, he won't stop asking me to call him… The 'b' word." Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone then pitched in an idea on what he should do.

It was Katyusha that had the best Idea.

"Pull a me!" Everyone stood silent, having no idea what she meant.

"I still hold a grudge for what my brother did to my people in the Holodomor. And Another event." Everyone tried to figure out what was this other event. " Every time I see him, I can't help but cry. I claim it's because of my boss, but it's really because of that. It's effective!"

Iceland liked this idea. " I like it. After all, my family is kind of embarrassing. Let's give it a shot, then. I'll just wait until he arrives. Hm, speak of the devil…"

Everyone turned around and saw the Nordic countries standing there. How did they even know Iceland was here?!

"Brother dear, I suggest that you join us to lunch. You don't have to come, but at least say it."

Iceland seemed to give in. Everyone watched with baited breath. "Alright…. Oh no! I suck!" Iceland exclaimed. By now the Nordics eyes were wide. "I have forgotten my boss has forbidden me to speak to you for a moNth!" He sobbed before running off. "I'M SORRY YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG!" He wailed as he ran away. By now the Nordics were shocked. They then walked away, thinking about what just happened.

"I wonder what he did…" Mused Finland.

"Probably a test on being independent." Assumed Norway. "I hope it's not too long…"

"Ah, don't worry about it Norge!" Assured Denmark. Who was then choked by his tie.

As soon as the other 4 Nordics left, Iceland came back. By then, everyone, including Monaco and Austria, was roaring with laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I ever witnessed, "giggled Belarus as he sat down.

"Well played, Emil!" Vladimir gasped. "That definitely will work!"

"I know! Thanks Kat!"

**Alright, so that was the first for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Did the prank amuse you? For those of you wondering, the Holodomor was a man made famine by the soviets. Millions had died. And the other event was Chernobyl. That will be explained in later chapters though. Did you know, only about 30 countries recognize the Holodomor as a genocide?! And that The first memorial outside The USSR was erected in Alberta, Canada in 1983? I think that's not enough! It's my head canon that Ukraine goes on a week long famine every year, due to this. Expect the next chapter in up to 3 days. Follow, Favorite and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Personality switch!

**Chapter 2: Personality Switches: part 1**

**Alright so in this chapter….I don't need to explain, do I? Well in this chapter here the swapped:**

**Romania- Austria**

**Iceland- still Ukraine**

**Korea-Belarus**

**Pairings- next chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

**also, some of these won't be able to go until 2 chapters, so be patient!**

(1 month time skip)

" so Emil, did you tell Norway about your trick?" Ask Roderich.

"No. I told Sweden, Finland and Sealand, but not Him and that stupid Dane. If you're wondering why I'm not telling the Dane…. I think there is no need to explain, am I wrong?"

"No. I can see why though." The others nodded in agreement.

"I know what we should do, da~ze!", Yong Soo exclaimed loudly... In everyone's ears.

"What is it, groping bastard?" Korea then went on about the plan. "If Iceland switched personalities, then maybe ALL of us should!" Many agreed to this plan.

"I like this plan!"

"Me too!"

"Oh boy this going to be fun!"

(Austria's house)

Romania got to get Austria's personality, and vice versa. Apparently at the time of the prank Austria invited Hungary to his house. It was a well known fact that those two had a cat-dog relationship. Romania was smirking. Fortunately he had some experience with the piano. And decided to trick her.

"Roddy?" Called a certain Hungarian. "Are you here? I brought some sweets!" Hungary stopped when she heard music playing on the piano. Hungary smiled. It seems like he was playing Chopin, her favorite. She walked down in the hallway. The piano room was dark. She saw who she thought was Austria, but then she saw who it really was.

"I hope you enjoyed this music, for it will be the last time you will," Romania said darkly In a poorly mocked Austrian accent.

Hungary shrieked so loud that all of the Windows in the room were shattered. Romania just laughed and laughed until he got hit in the head with a frying pan.

A few days later, the world meeting took place. This time it was in Germany. Berlin, to be exact.

"So Vlad, how did the prank go with Hungary?, Inquired Ukraine.

"It went fine, Katyusha. That is until…."

"Until Elizabeta shrieked loudly that most of the windows were destroyed," Austria interrupted.

Ukraine giggled.

"There's Aniki, da~ze. My turn," chuckled Im Yong Soo.

China was chattering happily away with India when-

"Aniki! Aniki!" China groaned at this. "What is it, ar-" China stopped mid sentence. He noticed that Korea had a crazed look on his face. His annoyed looked turned into one of sheer horror.

"Aniki, when are we gonna become one?"

China gulped, and India inched away from the scene, a little nervous.

"Why do you have to be such a FREAKING JERK, DA ZE?! DON'T YOU WANT TO BECOME ONE?!"

"No! Stay away, aru!" By now China was panicking. "Help!" Then Korea glomped him. Tightly.

"There's no where else to go, Aniki~! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO BECOME ONE WITH ME!"

"NOOOOOOOOO, ARU!"

China then fainted.

Through out the meeting, Korea, still in the Switch mode, would throw swords at nations who looked or talked to China.

(After the world meeting)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

The group was laughing so hard it could be heard 5 miles away!

"that was good! Pranking Aniki originated in Korea, DA~ze!"

"I'm sure it did," giggled Ukraine.

"I think I may have went too far on that, did I?"

"Kind of, but not really. I see him again."

Korea then got an idea. China was walking until-

"Aniki~! Marry me, Marry me, Marry me….."

China turned around, shrieked, and ran off.

"Now that's better da~ze!"

"I think Korea wants to get his head bashed in, da~?" Chirped a thick Russian accent. "Kolkolkolkolkol…."

Korea gulped and ran off in the distance.

(Sweden and Finlands house)

"Don't you feel guilty about not telling Denmark and Norway about the whole trick? I would feel guilty," Sealand Inquired.

"Kind of, but not really. I would tell Denmark, but knowing him, he'll accidentally spill the beans to Norway."

"I see. It's not even 4, and I'm tired.", complained Sealand.

"Why?" inquired Iceland. "It's Mama and Papa... They have... Oh, what's the word..."

"They have been going at it, right?" "Yes..." Iceland had to hold back a giggle. It was a well kept secret between Iceland and Norway that Sealand isn't as naive as he looks.

"H'y, Ice." Iceland turned around and saw Finland and Sweden.

"Ber has been wondering if you would like to stay for dinner. I mean, you don't have to, but...", Finland trailed off.

"What's the meal going to be?"

"sw'd'sh me'tb'lls-" just then Norway and Denmark walked in.

"Hiya guys!" Exclaimed Denmark. It was then that Norway saw Iceland.

"Brother dear, it's been a few weeks now, so you should be able..." Emil didn't hear the rest, for he glanced and Finland, Sweden, and Sealand, and give him a look that told the others that he won't be making it for dinner. Then he started crying again, and ran off.

"I'M SORRY NORWAY! MY BOSS HAS CALLED ME TO A MEETING! I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!" He wailed.

Once again, Norway and Denmark were left shocked, mouths open. They didn't even notice The other 3 walk away to laugh hysterically.

**Alright, so here is the 2nd chapter! I hoped you liked it. Tell I already have in mind who will be switched with who, so you don't have to ask.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing another Canada x the world, story. I feel like my Secret admirer story was not good. **

**Any ways I hoped you like this chapter! **

**Here's a little preview of next chapter!**

**_"So, how are we going to get them together?", inquired Austria._**

**_"I don't know. He needs a little push…"_**

**I think it's obvious what that story is about! Also, Follow favorite and review!**


	3. 3:hair fetishes and Matchmaker Austria?

Chapter 3: Body hair fetishes and Matchmaker Austria?!

**Alright, so now Here is this chapter! You have to read the chapter to know what pairing I'm talking about! Also, shoutout to Pastaaddict!**

**Alright, enjoy this chapter! Favorite and review!**

The group were having lunch together at a park. Ukraine made the food. Eventually when all arrived, they began to indulge. That's when Poland said an interesting piece of gossip that sparked a lot of mixed reactions.

"So guys, did you like, totally hear about Spain's body hair fetish?", Poland inquired.

"What!?"

"A body hair fetish? Out all of the fetishes?!"

"that's... Disgusting."

"Yep! It's probably like, totally true."

"No way! I would have assumed the tomato bastard had a tomato fetish, but a _body fetish_?!" Exclaimed Romano.

"Who would have such a fetish?", Ukraine wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the Greek god Of Fetishes?", Romania replied in a sarcastic tone.

"That was a rhetorical question, Vlad."

"Oh."

"I can see why," stated Monaco. Everyone then turned to Monaco, giving her full attention. "My brother and him dated about 7 or 8 years ago," stated Monaco as if it was a normal thing to talk about. "If I recall, Antonio would always be… Touchy around his arms. Not to mention that he would always coo at them.

"So it is true? Like, OMG I must tell Liet!"

"If you don't mind me asking Feliks, what made you think that?", Monaco questioned.

"Well, flag copier, I like, totally had noticed it back then."

"I see…. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! ITS NOT MY FAULT! Besides, I have been around longer than you, and It wasn't until after the first war you accepted the current flag," snapped Monaco.

"And how did you, like, find out about it? Did you like, totally have a threesome with them?" Poland smirked. That smirk was wiped off though when Monaco slapped him on the face... With a sandwich.

"Non! That's disgusting! He's my BROTHER for crying out loud!"

"Excuse me, but I have to go see someone, da~ze."

"Who?" Inquired Veronique.

"America," Korea said with a blush on his cheeks, a very HUGE one.

"Are you okay Yong Soo? Your face is really red."

"I-I'm fine, thanks Veronique." And with that South Korea walked away.

"He likes America.", stated Canada as soon as he walked away within earshot.

"That doesn't shock me… I mean they have close ties, If I recall," stated Austria.

"That's true. And Al likes him back."

"Well if they're feelings are equally shared, then Let's play matchmaker!" Exclaimed Belarus.

"Yeah, if they like, are totally crushing on each other why wait and watch when we can, like, totally do something!"

"I don't see why not.", smiled Canada

"So, how are we supposed to get them together?", sighed Austria.

"Well, Alfred needs a little push…. I know, as crazy as it sounds, that's what happens. I know they both like video games, hamburgers- that's how much America influenced him- and That's it."

"I'm sure we can work with that," smiled Austria.

(2 days later)

"Im Yong Soo! Where on earth are you?! Hey that rhymed!" Called Roderich. "I have to tell you something." Miraculously, Austria didn't get lost on his way to Korea's house.

Said Korean appeared From a room not far wearing nothing but shorts. "What is it, da~ze?"

"Are you familiar with blind dates? Because I just set you up on one!", exclaimed a very enthusiastic Austrian.

"Of course I do!", exclaimed the Korean. "After all, blind dates did originate in Korea, da~ze!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyways it's at 6:00 this evening. Is that fine?"

"Perfect!"

"Oh and wear something different!"

(America's house)

"Al!"

"Yeah Mattie, bro, what's totally happenin'?"

"You have a blind date with somebody."

"OH MY GOD WHO IS THIS PERSON?!"

"I-I-I can't say, Al. But it's at 6 in the evening, at McDonalds."

"SWEET!", exclaimed America.

"wear something casual, too."

(5:55)

The disguised group of friends made their way down to McDonalds. They weren't gonna eat anything, they were only going to watch.

"I hope this goes well," mused Canada. "It would be awkward if it didn't work."

"You have a point there, Matthew.", replied Romania. "But hey, we don't know for Sure- I see them!"

(America and Korea's point of view)

"Hey, Yong Soo!"

"Alfred!"

"Are you totally my blind date? Cause Mattie said I had one here!"

"Duh! I was invited by Austria, though, da-ze!"

After ordering their meals, the two walked to a nearby park and talked and talked and talked, among the talking, Alfred accidentally confessed to him, fortunately he was relieved that Yong Soo felt the same .

"Dude, really?! I would never have guessed you also had the hots for me!"

"Me neither! NOW YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO MEE, DA~ZE!"

"They seem to be hitting it off well," Observed Monaco who were hiding by a bush.

"Yeah, they are like, two totally energetic guys!"

"True.", smiled Veronique. "Oh, they're leaving!"

They all turned and noticed the two were standing, both were embracing each other.

"I'm glad I got that off of my chest, Yong Soo."

"Same…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Yong Soo exclaimed before kissing him on the lips.

"It looks like we were successful," smiled Ukraine. "Did anyone catch anything for Hungary?"

"What are you guys doing there?," Korea asked.

"RUN!"

**And so, here is the 3rd chapter! I hope you liked it! I love KimchiBurger so much I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it! And yes the two countries do have close relations. I'm sorry if this chapter was short because I rush and I slept late! The next chapter I have yet to have made! **

**Also, if you think I should up the rating for this chapter, don't hesitate to tell me. So review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4:Dramatic Entrances!

Entrances and Escapes!

**Alright here is the next chapter! If you did not like the last chapters pairing, I'm so sorry! Anyways, here is a little One shot of a few nations who make…. Quite an entrance.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

The group was at Canada's house. They were extremely bored out of their minds.

"I have a plan, guess," stated Canada. Everyone turned their heads. "I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we did a crazy entrance to a world meet, eh? We all make a fake excuse, like we're sick, or we can't make it, and so forth and so forth." There were many mixed reactions.

"I like that idea! In fact, I have an entrance of mine I want to do," Smirked Seychelles. "It's gonna be hectic, but worth it."

"Me too! I like this idea!" Exclaimed Belarus. By then, most of the group had ideas.

"I wonder how I should make an entrance…" Pondered Austria."I mean, I'm not that special…"

"My idea is like, totally better than yours!"

"I can't wait!"

(New York, America)

The next world meeting was in New York. The nations who had planned an entrance called in sick, while the others that didn't, however, went anyway. They were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud at the thought of the entrances. Some were already bored, for the meeting has yet to start. The nations that did go were South Korea, Monaco, Romano, Romania, and Austria, who didn't want to pay for damages, or couldn't come up with a entrance.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how fucking pissed will that damn potato bastard be?", Romano questioned. "It would be hilarious to see him fucking passing out." The other three said 10.

Then Germany called for order. And did roll call, during this time, he noticed a lot of nations were sick. He didn't notice Canada's name, though. But that was normal.

Then the most normal and common thing happened…. France and England fight. As usual, China complained about immature westerners until-

"Oh shut up you stubborn Easterner," snapped both England and France, who smirked and high fives each other, before strangling each other again. Then a few more nations began fighting until-

'BOOM'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and saw Canada ride in on a moose through the door in just Canadian flag boxers, though no one would notice that. Naturally, people screamed until it stopped, dropped off Canada, and left. No one but The 4 friends noticed Germany faint.

Before Anyone can go scold him, Iceland was carried in by 50 puffins, then Belarus and Ukraine crashed through a wall with a bison. Needless to say, this meeting was going south. Some nations just stood there, some were screaming, Austria, South Korea, Romano, Romania, Monaco were just laughing it off.

"What's going on," inquired a sleepy Greece. Everyone just stood there, shocked at how Greece slept through the whole ordeal.

Then, The sound of a pony sounded through out the meeting room. Poland came flying tin through the broken wall. As soon as He got off the pony, the pony sprinted off.

"Like, sorry I'm late. I just-"

"ARE THERE ANYMORE OF YOU DUMMKOPFS WHO ARE GOING TO MAKE A DRAMATIC APPEARANCE!" Germany shouted.

Then, just as he said that, the doors opened again, and this time, water with fish starfish and many other sea creatures crept its way in. People scrambled to get on the table and chairs. Needless to say, Germany fainted. Eventually, Seychelles arrived on a dolphin. Needless to say, everyone jumped on the table until the water went out through the hole in the wall.

Then, things went back to normal… Not.

A lot of female nations and secretly a few male nations noticed the Canadian nation. Many thought that The Canadian had a small build, that is until this world meeting. 'Years of playing hockey and being a lumberjack has definitely payed off, eh?' Thought the Canadian, who internally smirked. Then Many of them got up from there seats and went to the hot Canadian. Belgium got there first, and began talking about the next hockey game. Then Ukraine blushed as she sat on the chair to his left, then Seychelles began openly flirting with him. Then, much to Switzerland's horror, Liechtenstein walked over and talked to the Canadian. A few male nations began squirming in their seats and began thinking its time for another pants fitting. All Canada could do was blush, and hope blood didn't run south. Taiwan, Vietnam and Hungary then also began talking to him. Eventually, order was brought after a few minutes of flirting and talking with Canada.

(After the meeting)

"Honestly, Matthew and Veronica, I thought I raised you better than this," scolded a certain Englishman.

"You did, Dad, it's just we decided to make dramatic entrances. And don't worry, we'll pay for the Damage costs."

"Good, cause you lot were going to do that, anyway. And Matthew, don't come here in boxer briefs again." And with that, England walked off.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Mes petite lapins, you made such an entrance there, though I would've preferred it if you didn't do that. And Matthieu, Tu es très sexy in boxers, please do come back in them," smiled the Frenchman.

"Yo Birdie!" Called a certain albino." The awesome me wanted to tell you that you are the sexiest guy alive!"

Canada blushed. Then, someone groped him from his behind, which made him blush harder. He turned around and saw Denmark, who was smirking. But that faded away when-

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT! DENMARK, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU….." And America Shouted at Denmark whilst chasing him.

Needless to say, no one forgot Canada for a long, _long_ time. And his friends would never let that down.

**Well, here is the 4th chapter! I got the idea of crazy entrances from '100 things Nations Cannot do'. I forgot who wrote it, but I recommend reading it, it's very amusing. I hoped you liked this one. I got inspired by that story for this oneshot. Anyway, I'm now working on the 5 chapter idea, so it might be a day or two before a new chapter arrives.**

**Please follow, favorite and/or review! Thanks!**

Alright,

**I have been running out of ideas! So I need your help! If you can make requests, it can be happy, funny, and romantic, but for the romantic part keep it at T-rated please! Requests are greatly appreciated! The more the better! I will allow any pairing except the following:**

**Spamano( I already have a pairing for Spain…. *hint he ruled a powerful empire with somebody else!)**

**PruAus(have somebody in mind for each of them)**

**Basically any popular pairing! However if you want that to happen, I'll make a separate one shot of that pairing, because I have a feeling that's gonna happen, to make you feel better, ok?**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5:Stuck in a Tree!

Chapter 4: Stuck In a tree.

**Alright,**

**So, I got this idea from a guest reviewer. Basically, a nation does something to another and it goes down hill from there. Thank you for that idea. Also, keep the ideas flowing! I need more, otherwise this story will get no where!**

It's was quiet day in the country side, birds singing, blue skies, not clouds, a little breeze, green grass, Austria chasing Prussia who has his music-what, what?

"Kesesesesesese~! You'll never catch the awesome Me, you prissy little girl!" Laughed Prussia as he ran to a tree, climbed it, and left it there for Austria. Prussia ran again, All the while going 'Kesesesesesese'.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Who's gonna help you know? Definitely not the Crap lord Hungary!"

"Shut up! I have a cell phone- that just died," sighed Austria. "Well, here is the first attempt." And so began Austria's attempt to climb the tree. Naturally, he didn't succeed on the first attempt.

Nor the second.

Nor the third.

It wasn't until his 6th try he managed to climb the tree and to the branch the music was on. "Well… I got my music… So it's time to go down the tree…" Austria was nervous. The tree Prussia chose was big, not very big, but big enough to make you feel queasy. "Oh dear… I'm so scared…. What the hell should I do now… Oh when I got my hands on that douche, he won't live to see another day," Austria vowed.

Austria stayed on the tree branch for a good 45 minutes. That was when Canada, Seychelles and Romania appeared.

"Vlad, Matthew, Veronica!" Said nations looked up, and saw the Austrian. They were confused.

"Roderich, if you don't mind me asking… What are you doing up there?" Seychelles questioned.

"Let me guess. This was Gilbert's doing, am I wrong?" Romania asked.

"Ja, that Asshole took my music, made me chase him, and left this music on this branch. To make matters worse, my phone has died."

"That would be Gilbert," mused Matthew. I'm guessing you are afraid and want us to help you down the tree, eh?"

"Yes…gott this is so embarrassing," Austria blushed as the three climbed up to help him down.

"It's fine. We all have fears," assured Seychelles. The assuring looks on their faces turn to ones of shear fear. "Except my fear is a fear of heights!"

"Mine too!" Exclaimed both Canada and Romania. By now, everyone was shaking with fear.

"So….," Canada said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I can only think of one thing," stated Seychelles. "HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" She screamed. And with that, the other 3 began screaming for help. They kept screaming and yelling and shouting. It was a good 2 hours before 2 others came to help.

"Austria? Veronique? Matt? Vlad? What are you four doing up there?" Questioned Iceland, who was currently with Romano.

"We're getting a tan," snapped Austria in a sarcastic tone. "What do you think we're doing up here? We're stuck up here!"

"How could you bastards get up there and be afraid to come down?! There's FOUR of you!" Snapped Romano.

"It's a long story," stated Austria. And the. He told them about how Prussia stole his music, how he left them here, and how Austria went up, and so forth and so forth.

"Alright. Well, we will come up and retrieve you bastards," grumbled Romano as he and Emil climbed up. They eventually got there.

"See? That wasn't that bad. Now all we need to do is climb…" Just then Iceland and Romano felt that same type of queasy feeling as Austria and the others did. "Down…"

"Do we r-re-really have to go down?" Romano whimpered. They really didn't want to go down.

"Well we have to. Other wise, we'd be stuck here forever," replied Vladimir. The Romanian was reluctant.

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

"Count me out!"

"Me too!"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask Aladdin if we can borrow his fucking Magic carpet?" Snapped Romano in a very obvious sarcastic tone. Then came the most random thing ever.

"Sorry guys! You can't use my carpet!" Called Aladdin. "See you later!"

The friends just sat there, wondering what the hell was that all about.

After a long silence, Romano was the first to talk.

"What… The fuck… Was that all about?"

"I don't know… So how are we supposed to get down-"

"HELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Screamed Seychelles. That set a series of chain reactions.

"LET US DOWN FROM HERE!"

"PRUSSIA YOU BOAT LOAD OF SHIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

"Who are you?"

Then came a squawk from a certain puffin.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Iceland in a triumphant tone. Mr. Puffin, will you please find someone to help us?"

"Of course!" Chirped Mr. Puffin. "After you give me licorice."

"I don't have any, puffy."

"Don't call me that, fatass," snapped Mr. Puffin. "Then all of you have to say to me I am cute!"

"What?! No!"

"Yes!"

"Mr. Puffin, I think your cute," stated Romania in a fake friendly voice. Eventually, the others gave in, and followed in pursuit. However there was one person, or I should say animal, that wouldn't cooperate.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Canada.

"I'm Canada."

"Oh…right! I'm hungry. Is that bird my food?"

"Of course not, you fucking retard!", barked Mr. puffin

"Well you look like it!", retorted Kumajiro.

"Do I have to poke your eyes out or something, tough guy?"

Eventually, there was a tiny fight between the two creatures until Mr. puffin had enough and flew away for help.

"How long will he be?" Asked Austria.

"I don't know," replied Iceland.

"So… What should we do? We can't just sit here and do nothing," Seychelles stated.

"That's all we can do, Veronique." A chorus of sighs ensued. But everyone knew, deep down, someone was gonna flip.

And that happened sooner than later. After two hours of doing nothing but wait, Austria, being the impatient person he always has been, snapped.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE I'VE HAD IT! EMIL, IT SHOULDN'T TAKE YOUR PUFFIN THIS LONG TO GET SOME HELP!"

"I'm sorry Austria! I can't control him when he isn't around!"

"Hey bastards!" Barked Romano. "Cut it out before this damn branch-"

Then, a loud crack was heard. Their eyes widened. Then another crack, and eventually the whole branch came down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!"

The nations landed on their rear ends on the floor, well, except Iceland who got knocked out a bit.

"Owwwww….. Maple….. This is worse than getting beaten up my Cuba.." Canada whimpered.

"Nice going guys."

"I don't think I can play piano for a long time," Austria said before sighing heavily.

"You need to gain more patience, Piano bastard," grumbled Romano.

"Oh shut up Romano," retorted Austria.

"Can someone help me up?" Romania asked. They all helped him up.

Eventually. Iceland gained consciousness. "Am I…. Am I in heaven?" He asked.

Just as he got up Mr. Puffin came back.

"I got some help, tough guy."

"Thanks Mr. puffin…"

"Brother dear, your puffin came by looking for me, saying you needed help. Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"….yeah I'm in hell."

**Alright! I hoped you liked this chapter! If you want to know where this came from, I got this from a guest reviewer. I would like to thank him or her! If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to make and request them! I'll try and do them if I can! Please follow, favorite and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6:Revenge Gone wrong

Chapter 6:Revenge… Gone wrong

**Hello,**

**So, here is the sixth chapter and one shot. I'm sorry you guys had to wait. I have been getting caught up in schoolwork. My time to update might be a bit longer. I apologize in advance. Anyways, I hope you like this story. This idea came from Pastaaddict**

"I sincerely apologize on behalf of my brother," Germany sighed. "He is an idiot. I don't even know how he managed to survive as a country for 4 centuries.."

"Yes…. That damn idiot NEEDS TO PAY!" Roared Austria. "I was hospitalized!

"So was I!"

"Making him pay for your Medical bills won't work. He has hardly any money to even afford a _coffee_, anyway.."

"Damn it. Potato bastard, why don't you pay for them? That's what the whole fucking European Union is for, with you lending us money," grumbled Romano.

"Ja," Austria agreed quietly.

"Please do," begged Romania.

"Now if only we were part of the EU…" Seychelles, Iceland, and Canada sighed.

"Nein! It's your medical bills, you six pay for them yourselves!" Barked Germany. "I can't bail you guys out of everything! Besides, your economy is perfectly stable, Austria! It's the Italian brothers and Romania that have the troubled economies out of you three! And claiming that 'it saves you money' is not a valid reason, Austria!"

"Damn it."

"Congratulations potato bastard. You just gave me another reason why I hate you," growled Romano. "How DARE you insult my economy."

"Not cool, Ludwig. I don't criticize you," Romania grumbled.

"I really need to see therapy…" Complained Germany.

"We didn't ask."

"Hmph…. Well, he is not getting off this easy," sneered Veronique.

"That is true," agreed Matthew and Emil.

(A few weeks later)- World meeting- Copenhagen

"Matthew, did you get the laxatives?"

"Yes, Roderich."

"How many?"

"2 packages worth."

"That should do."

"Roderich and Alfred. What are you-

"That's birdie you idiot!" Exclaimed Prussia.

"Who? Oh right! Sorry Canada. Anyways, what are you two idiots talking about?"

"Something that isn't your business," Austria stated coolly. Austria then sent him a knowing look. Germany nodded in understanding.

"Yo birdie!"

Canada inwardly sighed. "Yes, Gil?"

"Can you get the awesome me some Coffeer?"

"Same! Can you get the hero some coffee too?", chimed in Alfred.

"Maple…. Yes."

Matthew then turned to the other 5. They each have a look that said 'you can do it.' And with that, Canada went to get the coffee.. When no one was looking he put 1 package worth of laxative in 1 cup. But then It wasn't even 5 minutes before America and Prussia got impatient. America went up to shake Matthew.

"God Mattie! When. Will. You. Hurry. Up!" Unfortunately, In the midst of this, Canada spilled one of the cups of coffee.

"Alfred!"

"Whoops….sorry," America apologized, although his tone did not sound like he was sorry.

"You dumb shit!" Exclaimed Prussia. "Can't you do anything without fucking things up?! Or can you at least gain patience?!"

"Hey!"

Whilst Canada and Prussia were arguing, Canada slipped away to get another cup.

Unfortunately, Poor Canada forgot which cup had the laxatives.

'_Thank god I used 1 package_,' he thought. '_Now I can redo it again_.' And so he poured the coffee into the cup, and put the laxatives in.

But unbeknownst To Canada, the cup that didn't spill was the one that _did_ have laxatives. Eventually he found America and Prussia sitting together still fighting.

"Uh, guys… I have your coffees."

"What- oh thanks Birdie!"

"Thanks Mattie!"

Canada sat back down. By this point Iceland, Seychelles, Romano and Romania were giggling hysterically. Austria, however, just smirked. As the meeting droned on and on, They all were starting to lose control, as they noticed Prussia drinking it. They didn't even bother worrying about America. But. Then there was trouble.

"Ooooh…" America groaned. "This coffees horrible." He went up to go the to the bathroom when-

BLARP!

America had let out a mixture of a fart and something else no one really could describe. But all they could see was brown stuff leaking from Americas pants and brown stains on them.

The 6 nations, along with the rest of the countries, just sat there, thinking what the hell just happened. 'Maple… I think I mixed the cups up!' Canada thought frantically.

America was humiliated. As he continued farting and pooping he ran off. Immediately after, Prussia followed, he was even worse.

"Good god... There is something wrong with the awesome me!" He groaned.

Everyone just stood there, shocked.

"What was that all about?", Liechtenstein spoke after a minute of awkward silence.

"I… I don't know. From the looks of it America and Prussia both have the cases of-"

That's when the 6 nations started laughing like wild hyenas. The other nations stood there, once again, confused. Whilst laughing, Austria gave Germany a knowing look. Germany understood it.

(Time skip)

Everyone noticed America and Prussia seemed to have lost a lot of weight, as their pants seemed very loose. Many were trying not to laugh.

"I heard someone put laxatives in the coffee," France whispered.

Immediately, the rumor mill began. By the time America and That albino heard about that rumor, they were having the screaming match of the century.

The group of friends were talking. The 6 nations involved told the others, who couldn't stop laughing afterwards.

"I knew you guys like, totally had something to do with this!"

"Yeah, we know."

"It's just I wasn't intending on doing this on my brother," explained Canada.

"Hopefully that albino rat will stop," mused Iceland.

" I wonder if anyone noticed I put the laxatives in," mused Canada.

Monaco smiled. "No. I think you have nothing to sweat about, Matthew. Nobody noticed."

Then another voice spoke. "I did," the voice stated in a bold fashion.

The friends' eyes widened. They all turned from their seats and saw….

**Alright that's the ending for this chapter! I decided to add a new character to the group. I have narrowed it down to these 6 nations:**

**Turkey**

**Liechtenstein**

**Latvia**

**Netherlands**

**Belgium**

**Vietnam**

**If you have a different character, don't hesitate to ask! You have until Tommorow at 11:59 PM to post a request for the character. **

**Also, these were the plans for Prussia, in case if you are wondering. I don't intend on Prussia being in the group. I sincerely apologize for the no Prussia. **

**Anyways, fav. And follow and review, please!**


	7. 7:The New friend and the Aftermath

**The new friend!**

**Hello everybody! It's me agin! Wait, That was a dumb thing to say! Anyways, so… After a total of 2 or 3 votes( kinda sad…) I have finally come to a decision for the new addition of our friends!**

**I am not going to say. You have to read the story to find out! Also, there are guest appearances of:**

**America **

**Prussia**

**Switzerland**

**Sweden**

The nations eyes widened.

The turned around…

And they came face to face with…

Latvia.

"Hey Latty! How goes it?" Poland exclaimed.

"Ok, I suppose. Please don't call me that…" Latvia mumbled, although Poland did not hear him. "I thought your trick was very funny, Canada. What were your reasons for doing that, though?"

"Well… To make a long story short," Seychelles started. "Prussia did something to get us up a tree. We all waited for help until the branch we sat on collapsed. And we're guessing that Canada mixed up the cups. America was not intended to be in it-"

"I get the picture," stated Latvia. "I was wondering… C-can I j-join your group of friends? I have nowhere else to sit… And I-I also f-feel a bit lonely. I even came up with a prank.. Although I was gonna do it a bit later. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

For a few moments, all was silent. Then, they smiled.

"Of course you can, Raivis. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't. And besides it doesn't hurt to add one more," smiled Ukraine.

"Me neither," Stated Monaco.

"I'm in," agreed Romania. "No one should be alone."

The final decision was made.

Latvia can join the group.

"Should I tell the two idiots I put laxatives in their coffee?"

"Nah."

Meanwhile, America and Prussia were in a very foul mood. as mentioned earlier, they both heard about the laxatives rumor. Needless to say, they were not pleased. They were having the screaming match of the century.

"YOU did this!," America roared. "I swear I'm going to nuke your ass!"

"Why would the awesome me do this unawesome act?!"

"To make seem like you were one of the victims! I May be dumb, but I do know I did not do this to me and yourself!"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" Screamed a certain Swiss man. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT IN PEACE!"

"Oh stay out of this Switzerland!" Sneered America.

"Pfft. Neutral, my ass," Prussia grumbled. "Hey Vash?"

"What, Gilbert?"

"Do you know what neutrality means?"

"Of course I do. It means-"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT! That's what neutrality means!," barked America.

Switzerland was furious. One thing he hated more than those 2, was when people gave him attitude. He cocked his gun, and America and Prussia started to run. They then ran when they heard the gun going off. But then the shooting stopped.. They turned around and saw Switzerland, who for the first time had a look of fear on his face that would only last a few seconds.

"D'nt cause tr'ble. N't w'rth wastin' bull'ts. Also n't w'rth payin' f'r th're m'd'cal bills," stated Sweden. "Shootin' a' oth'rs is not the ans'er for ev'rythin'."

Switzerland shivered, then calmed down. If it were someone else that intervened, Switzerland would ignore them. However, this was Sweden. He did not look like the type who didn't care if he was ignored. He also noticed that Sweden looked like he was in a bad mood, not because of the stare, but because the way he talked.

And Sweden _did_ make a few good points. He most certainly did not enjoy paying for the medical bills of nations he shot at, nor did he like wasting the bullets. And his conscience was telling him to listen. So, using his common sense, Switzerland gave in. But then he was annoyed when Sweden took away his gun. He was about to protest when Sweden answered the question he didn't get to ask.

"I'm t'kin' it aw'y f'r your o'n good. Yo'll g't 't back aft'r the meetin'." America and Prussia gave him a thankful look. Sweden nodded. He then walked off back to Finland and Sealand.

Switzerland was embarrassed. He felt like a school kid being scolded by the headmaster.

Everyone sat there, shocked at what just happened. They weren't shocked by the actions at first. What really shocked them was Switzerland scared look on his face, and how he gave in so easily.

"Since when did the Gun bastard actually listen to someone?" Romano questioned. "Normally he just fucking ignores anyone else. And last I checked I have _never_ seen him look scared."

"Come on. I think even the toughest of nations would get intimidated by Sweden's stare. And besides, Sweden looks like the type that would be pretty mad if someone ignored," replied Ukraine.

"Well, one thing I'm sure is that I'll never let this incident down," Austria stated while smirking.

"T-thanks guys. I-I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Latvia," Canada said. "So, what is the prank you have in mind?"

Latvia smirked. "I think you're gonna like this…"

**And so, that's it for this chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the ooc-ness for Switzerland. But come on, I'm sure Switzerland gets intimidated by the stare. And besides, that's one of two of my head canons, with the other being that 'If you tell Switzerland the shows definition of neutrality, he will shoot you.' Well, I'm sure none of you are fazed by Latvia's intro. **

**For some of you who wanted France as the friend, the reason why I didn't choose him is that he is too common. What I mean is is that I like to make a balance of characters. Monaco, South Korea, Romania, Ukraine, Latvia and Seychelles are not very popular, in comparison to Belarus, Austria, Romano, Canada, Iceland, and Poland, who are very popular. I try and keep it an equal amount. I apologize sincerely for those who were disappointed. I hope you understand my reasoning.**

**And ways review favorite and follow! Au revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prank Calls

prank calls!

**Here is chapter 8!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, expect more matchmaking and personality switch chapters in the future! It's only been a week, and I've already gotten 27 reviews! Thanks guys! Please share this with your friends! Also, my updates might get a little longer to update, so be patient.**

Latvia told everyone about his idea. It was very simple, but it would work for many nations.

The good ol' prank call.

"I decided we should prank call people. However there is one I would like to save for last. It doesn't sound as good I made it sound, but I have a few ideas. I have a few for Denmark, China, etc.."

"Really? What's your idea?" Iceland inquired.

"Well, after getting a little research, Canada will prank Denmark …."

(Denmark's hotel room)

Denmark had just woken from a nap. He did not get any sleep last night due to a certain Frenchman and Englishman…. Making noise from their intimate lovemaking in the room next door.

"I really need to request to switch rooms," he thought out loud to himself. "He was just about to leave when-

Ring! Ring! Ring!

In a flash Denmark picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Michael Williams calling from the Lego Group," a soft voice spoke, or I should say whispered into the phone. For some reason, Denmark recognized the voice, but for some reason, he didn't know who it belonged to. "I'm here to call to tell you-"

"DID MY PREORDERED CITY SET ARRIVE IN STORES YET?!" Exclaimed Denmark Ina high pitch childish voice. Canada, who was making the call, flinched.

"No sir. I'm very sorry. Lego has decided to cancel that. In fact, Lego is being liquidated. You see, The Lego Group has been going through some financial difficulties."

Denmark was starting to get nervous. Since when did Lego go through such trouble?

"C-carry on," he replied nervously.

"And the financial difficulties have proven too much. The Lego Group is going bankrupt. The last shipment has been delivered. Your money has been refunded. Goodbye and have a good day." And with, the "sales person" hung up.

Denmark just sat there, eyes wide. He was shocked. Then he screamed and ran off crying his head off, unaware that the whole call was just a joke. He ran to a place. His favorite store, The Lego Store. He even took his axe.

When he got there, he noticed there was a small Line to get in. He waited impatiently, and when he got up there, he bolted in. Many people were nervous as he had an axe. He would at anyone that would come near him or the legos.

(The next day)

The friends . Yesterday they were successful with their prank call to Denmark. After they did Denmark, they did China, which did not work as they hoped it would. It went with a pre recorded voice from a certain Russian, unfortunately it went to voicemail. They hoped Thor calls had good reactions.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey Yao~Yao! Guess what? Me and you are going to have to become one! My boss and your boss have agreed it! Has he told you, da? Well you can go ask him!" By this point China's eyes were wide with fear. He wanted to scream. Then he heard what was thought to be Putin's voice._

_"He Is true, China will become one with us," said A recording of what was actually Gorbachev's voice. That's when the voice mail ended. Sadly, China knew this voice was not Putin's._

_"That's odd, aru. I know I have been to Russia, and met Putin. I know he doesn't sound this.. Different. Now that I mention it, that whole call seemed…. Off. Aiyah! It was probably one of the bratty American's prank calls! Oh, when I see him…"_

(FB Over)

The friends all look up at the TV when they hear something that catches their attention.

"Yesterday, the Lego Store has recently been in chaotic event. A 23 year old Danish Man by the name of Matthias Kohler has been arrested because he axed his way into the store, swung at anyone who came near him or the Lego sets."

Everyone just sat there wide eyed. They did not expect Denmark to believe the call. But then again, to build and collect Legos was one of Denmark's favorite hobbies. So they could understand.

"Well, I think we found one of our prank call victims," Latvia stated. "I'd understand if he believed for a few seconds, but this blows things out of proportions."

"I just got off the phone with Sweden. Norway was pissed, but that's how he always, he and Finland find this embarrassing, and… Yep. That's my crazy family. I should probably go back to acting like Ukraine, again."

Canada then got a phone call, and then left. He then came back, a little worried.

"America found out about the prank calls…. China thinks America did the Prank call and is now out for his blood… I think it's best I stay in here, I might get mistaken for him."

Everyone soon felt better that the prank calls were successful.

"I hope they don't find out," Ukraine giggled.

"I kind of feel bad for them," stated Romania.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they will forget about it," assured Seychelles.

Unfortunately, the prediction made by Seychelles did not work, the countries affected by them did remember, While Denmark would now laugh it off, China would go on one of his immature westerners rant.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I thought of this new chapter on my own. As predicted before, we will be expecting Matchmaking for two chapters or so. I used the pairing generator. So this will not be a popular pairing sort of thing, so don't expect FrUk, Spamano, SuFin, DenNor, PruAus, PruCan, and the other popular pairings. bye!**

**If you want to know where the pairing generator is, I'll private message you what the link is, or just look up Hetalia pairing Generator. Have fun making pairings! If you do find one, tell me what ships you got!**


	9. Chapter 9:Match making Services

Chapter 9: matchmaking service

**Alright, here is another matchmaking chapter!**

**This chapter and the next 2 or 3 will be based on a story I was thinking of publishing about 6 months ago. It involved this group of friends (minus Latvia) making their own matchmaking service. The head of the company, Canada, and his friends, are at a3 week long conference. During those 3 weeks, they have to ask their fellow nations their crush. And I think you get the point, so I will stop explaining.**

**I still have some of the documents. I'm thinking about doing the matchmaking story. Think of these 4 chapters as previews for that story. If you guys like those 4, then I will rewrite and publish the story. If I do publish the story, there will be a mix of popular and rare/crack pairings.**

**The pairing in this chapter is…..**

**India/Seychelles**

**Im sorry for those of you that don't like this pairing! I got it from the Pairing Generator! If you don't like it, don't read it and say anything negative! I like it, it's a shame it's not very popular.**

**Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next 3! **

It was sunny day in the city of Paris. The weather was perfect. No rain, no wind, just a tiny breeze. It was perfect for the world meeting. Canada, Austria, Romano, and the many others were bored.

"What should we do, Da-ze?"

"I don't know. I wish these meetings were in Monaco, that way we can go to the casinos," Monaco Sighed.

"Let's do matchmaking! I'm mean, we're here for 3 weeks, we might as well make the best of it," Canada stated. I mean, we all helped you and my brother get together, Yong Soo."

"Yeah! I'm like, totally awesome at matchmaking!" Interrupted Poland. No one wanted to argue, it would be pointless.

"Maybe we should do that, I'm mean, I do have some techniques from Hungary…." Ukraine said.

"Stupid Hungarian tramp…," grumbled Romania. "But I like this idea."

"Me too," Iceland replied.

"Oh what the fuck, might as well join the club."

"Count me in!"

"We might do well," pondered Belarus.

It was settled then. They would make their own business.

(A few days later)

"So…." Iceland started. "How are we supposed to make couples?"

"Good question. I don't know," replied Canada.

It was then Austria had a suggestion. "Why don't we ask people if they like someone? If that doesn't work, then we survey them on what type of person they're into. We then analyze the survey, and after doing so, we pick the person similar to how that person described him or her."

"Does anyone object to Roderich's idea? Speak now or never?" No one objected. "Ok then, then Austria's plan it is."

"Who should be start with?" Asked Poland. No one volunteered for a moment. Then, Seychelles spoke up.

"I like…." Everyone perked up.

"Never mind. Oh alright! I like…." She then stalled again, but then whispered it to every one. "I like that nation, okay?"

"India?!" Exclaimed Canada and Poland. "I would've thought England or France! But Him?! Not that I like, have anything against him and stuff, it just came off as a shock, that's all."

"I know," replied Veronique. I was shocked as well."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Then came an awkward silence.

"If you want, I have to talk about our economies with him," stated Iceland. "I'll ask him the questions."

"Thanks Emil."

(Another time skip- world meeting is done)

"So…," Emil began. "is there anyone you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like anyone as in you want to date that person?"

The Indian blushed. There was someone in mind. He had loved her for centuries, ever since the day he met her.

"Why, yes, there is one, Emil. Care to explain why you asked me this question?"

"Yes. Because I'm setting you up for a blind date," he stated bluntly. "Your date is at 7:30 in a place called "La dîner. Dress up casually. Have a nice day." And with that Emil walked off.

(A few hours later)

Seychelles was at the restaurant, waiting patiently for India. She had been there for 25 minutes. She wasn't too worried.

"Sorry I'm late," stated a voice.

Seychelles looked up and saw a blushing India. She felt her cheeks get hot,too.

"It's Indian etiquette show up a bit late, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, it's fine. I've been through worse."

They then sat down and talked for a bit. They talked about their economies, life, and so forth and so forth. It was then time to leave the restaurant. It was during their walk to her hotel India started the first move.

"Ilikedyoueversincewewerecoloniesunderthebritishbrat," he said really fast that Seychelles didn't understand him.

"I'm sorry,but can you repeat that again? I don't understand gibberish."

India sighed. "I have…. I… Oh why is this so difficult To say slowly? I have liked you ever since we were Colonies for the British brat. When I left back in 1947, I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. But when you left England's Care, I couldn't help but feel proud of you, and I felt truly happy when I saw you again after you got your independence." By now his cheeks were as red as a tomato. He hoped she wouldn't run off.

But instead, she just smiled. "Thank god," she exclaimed. "I though I would be rejected. I felt happy in the presence of you, too. I felt alone too when you left."

India relaxed. "Now that's a good thing I like to hear." By now, they were walking hand in hand towards Seychelles hotel room. When they got there, they gave each a short but sweet kiss, and walked off.

(The next morning)

"Congrats on your success, Veronique," Ukraine giggled. "How did he find out?"

"We just told each other. I thought it was gonna be tough… But…"

"That's good. He better treat you right," stated Matthew

Emil then asked a question. "Anyways, when are you going to tel England and France?"

All was silent. Then-

"I'm going to tell them after this conference."

"I wonder how they'll react… Knowing France he would be fine with it…" Assured Monaco.

"It's probably England that might freak out a bit," continued Austria.

"Who should we do next?"

**And there is chapter 9, or the first of the 'preview' of my matchmaking fan fiction. I got India x Seychelles from the pairing generator. Now that I wrote this, I can see this being a good pairing. Any ways, In case if you like this, don't hesitate to tell me, I still have documents I can fix up and publish! After all, I'm running out of ideas for a story in case if you don't like this chapter or the next 3. **

**Don't forget to review F &amp; F! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10:Information and reveals

Sharing information and reveals.

**Alright, here is the tenth chapter, or the second chapter of this 'preview'. We will have some interviewing on characters on who they like! Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story! It's about Canada. It's inspired off of 'Canadian Lover'It's about Canada. It's inspired off of 'Canadian Lover' by DCMargarMarvel. It's called 'birthdays and other events with a Canadian Lover.' Basically, Canada is a paired off of any character and the chapter will take place in their birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day, a date, wedding, etc. I'm including PruCan and all the other popular pairings in that story, before any of you request that pairing. If you have a request don't hesitate to tell me. I've only gotten up to that part. I still have to finish with at least ten more chapters of this group of one shots before I start that.**

Here is the story now! Enjoy!

Oh and here is a key

*pairing from the generator

**pairing I came up with by my self

By now the friends were at work, making research on friends. Monaco learned through Belgium that Luxembourg had taken a liking to the Baltic State Estonia.* that came off as a shock to many. 'Looks like Hungary can't ship EstLat anymore', Monaco thought. France told her that He had taken a liking to the nation of Turkey, and Romania learned through Turkey he felt the same towards France.** Everyone thought that those two probably would not work out, as they were full of themselves. However, they all know that they don't know until they try.

"I still have some doubts over France and Turkey," Ukraine Mused. "But then again, I'm the worry wort, so…"

"I kind of have a feeling that most of the pairings that the stuff Hungary ships is way off," Seychelles stated. "Anyways, after talking to my friend Egypt, he told me he had the hots for China*! Although it was not easy… to get him to crack open. He so quiet!"

"Really?! No way, da-ze!" My aniki has the hots for him too! He won't stop talking about him! Exclaimed Im Yong Soo. "Well there's two pairings that are definitely confirmed. Anyone else have any information?"

"Ja," replied Austria. "After some convincing, me and Matthew were able to crack Norway. He has taken a liking to Belarus."**

"That's perfect!" Exclaimed Ukraine." My sister has been crushing over him for years! Also, Taiwan told me she has been crushing on Belgium*, and Belgium likes her back, too."

That's when Belarus came in. She heard everything, all the while blushing fiercely.

"I feel bad for Denmark, though," Canada stated. "He told us he liked Norway, too. But when we broke the news that his love was unrequited… Let's just say by the time we left, he already had gone through 2 boxes of tissues."

"Aw, the poor thing," sighed Ukraine.

"Anyways," Latvia started. "I found out through Sealand that Finland and Sweden obviously like each other.. Seriously though, it is obvious!"

"That's like, totally not shocking. I mean, he does like, call Finland his wife..."

"Excuse me, but I am going to get something to eat. See you all!" And with that Ukraine left.

"When will she find out," mumbled Romania. "I've been giving her hints for years-"

"Like, what are you totally talking about Vlad- WAIT! You Like Ukraine, don't you?" Poland questioned and then smirked.

"Yeah.." Sighed Romania.

"SHE HAS BEEN CRUSHING ON YOU, TOO!"

"Really? Oh slavă domnului (Thank god in Romanian)! I thought she would go after somebody else… Anyways, aside from Turkey and France, Greece likes Japan and Bulgaria likes... That Hungarian tramp..."**

"that's perfect! Jerky Japan likes him, too!"

"that makes things stressful on Hungary...

That's when Belarus spoke up. "My brother has taken a liking to you, Matvey… Part of me tells myself that you don't feel the same, and the other part is telling me big brother is wrong.. He isn't the best with emotions…."

Canada sighed. "I'm sorry, Natalia…. He really is not my type. Please don't kill me."

"No, it's fine. I don't think it would work out either."

"I got someone," Iceland stated. "After Denmark found out about my rather liking Belarus, he went on a rant. Then, when I mentioned You, Matthew, he started another rant on how he had this "weird" feeling he get, after I told him who you were.. He said he always get something warm in his chest, and so forth and so forth."

Canada blushed.

"Well, that adds another to the list…"

"Of what, Monique?"

"To the people that like you… There is Prussia, Scotland, England, and Cuba."

"Wow, Mattie! You're like, a rockstar to these people! They're like you're fans!"

Canada was blushing, harder than ever every time a name was revealed.

"Is there anyone you like out of those, Matthieu?"

"I'm not revealing until I had a date with each and everyone."

"Ok then."

"Me, Latvia, Piano bastard, and Seychelles will set everyone on a date," replied Romano.

(A few hours later)

Latvia was proud of himself. He set up each of Canada's "suitors on a date with Canada without stuttering, and he set up Bulgaria and Hungary

Austria, on the other hand, set up Egypt and China on a date. There was a bit of trouble looking for both of them, but he managed.

Romano, set up Greexe and Japan which was quite stressful.

Monaco set up Belgium and Taiwan, and set up Estonia and Luxembourg.

The others, did their own thing and set up their dates.

**Alright, I'm sorry for the long time to update. I have been getting very busy with finals and other stuff. Most of these were from the pairing generator. I reveal more in the next 2 chapters. Anyway, please Follow favorite and review please! Also, expect a lot of one sided pairings**


	11. Chapter 11: Ten Fingers and Funny Drunks

Ten Fingers

**Hello. Ugh, you know what's so annoying? I have been writing most of these on my iPad. Every time I save something, for some odd reason, it just disappears in thin air! And I have to restart the whole darn chapter! Very frustrating. **

**Oh, and for those of you wondering, the reason why Canada has many "suitors" from last last chapter is because it is my head canon that the people who have a crush on him pretend they don't see him, no matter how much this pisses then off and feel guilty.**

**Now, in this chapter, to celebrate their first successes, they go to a bar, and secrets are revealed through Ten Fingers, obviously. See what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

Norway and Belarus thoroughly enjoyed their first date. They talked about their siblings, and how odd they can be, what they and dislike about them, and they talked about their likes and dislikes. Needless to say, they couldn't wait to see each other again.

Belgium and Taiwan had a good time as well. They talked about siblings, how crazy they are, they gossiped, talked about ex crushes, just like any school girl. They talked about their cultures, too.

All the others had successes with their dates, too. Romania and Ukraine told each other their feelings, and are now very happy. The date between France and Trkey went fine, until Greece showed up, just to annoy Turkey. And Estonia and Luxembourg's date was a bit awkward, but over time, it got less and less awkward.

Canada's first date was with Prussia. Things weren't awkward, nor were they good. Instead, every time Canada had something to say, he was interrupted a lot by Prussia, who always stated he was the most awesome person on earth. It reminded him of America, but not in a good way. Canada decided that Prussia was not the one for him, and eliminated him. His next date was with England.

To celebrate their Matchmaking skills, they all decided to get a nice drink or two. Or three. Or four. (*awkward silence)

They all got to a bar at 7:30 that evening. They all were not in the mood to get drunk.

I would like to propose a toast," Stated Austria, "I feel it is necessary to do so after going through all that trouble to get people on their first dates. Anyone object?" No one objected. "Alright, then. To our matchmaking skills! And to our friendship!"

Then, everyone took a sip.

"So, what the fuck should we fucking do?" Romano asked, "I mean, the whole fucking point is to drink or get crazy drunk! And I don't think anyone wants to do that because we will all be hungover!"

"How about Ten Fingers?" Asked South Korea. "You know, the game where you ask a question, and if the question is something you did, you put that finger down until you have none left, Da-ze."

"I don't see why not. This might get interesting," mused Austria.

"Like, count me in!" Interjected Poland.

"Eh, might as well join," Canada decided.

"Since it Is the majority that wants to, we'll do it. However, let's keep this secret, said Monaco, "I don't think people would want others to know about this." Everyone agreed to this.

"Alright. Are we ready, da-ze?"

"Yes."

"I'll start," Started Latvia. "Never have I ever suggested a funny or stupid or weird law that should be passed?"

At this question, Canada, Austria, and Iceland put a finger down.

"Do any of you want to share?" Ukraine asked. All was silent.

"Oh alright, I will do it. Any comic book that has illegal activity is banned in Canada."

"That's stupid. But then again, Raivis did say the law could be stupid," stated Romania, "Anyways, I have a question. Past or present, never have I ever slept with any of my bosses or their children?" This time no one lowered a finger. Instead, eyes looked around. "Don't worry, we all agreed to keep this secret, no one else is here." After some awkward silence, Ukraine lowered a finger. She was blushing madly.

"I was drunk and so was my boss, alright? Please, make sure this doesn't get out."

"It won't, dragã."

"T-thanks. I have a question. Never have I ever wet my self during a meeting?" South Korea, Iceland, and Canada put down a finger, much to everyone's amusement.

"My turn," stated Austria, "Never have I ever had a other side, as in like nation by day, stripper by night?" This time Belarus who was a famous violinist as her other life, Latvia, a online school boy, Monaco, a gambler or card dealer at her casinos, Canada,a hockey player, lowered their fingers.

By 9:30 half of the group was drunk; Monaco had to leave early, so Iceland, Seychelles, Canada, Latvia, Ukraine, And South Korea, who were pretending to be drunk, were being amused; they started filming Austria when "Ain't no other man" By Christina Aguilera went on karaoke style, Austria immediately ran up and started singing it all the while swinging his hips seductively.

Poland was still his normal self, except his words were slurred. Everyone else, however, was passed out. After that was over Austria started lamenting over his marriages.

"Whyyy…. Why did Lizzy have to abandon meeee? Was I too ugly?! Waaaahhhhhh! And then Anton abandoned me as well! Anton, the one I love and always willll! MY HEART WILL NEVER GO ON WITHOUT YOUUUUUU!"

Needless to say, some of the footage would be very amusing to the other nations at the world meeting. However, for the sake of Austria, they decide to use it as black mail.

**sorry for the wait! Like I said, the document kept on getting deleted! So frustrating! I hoped you like this!**

**also, I'm going to Washington next week for 4 days. So updates will rare! Please share this story!**


	12. 12: Personality switch: The Sequel!

Personality Switch:The sequel

**Here is the new chapter! It was a new one I came up with last night. It's another personality switch Again! **

**I also want some tips. I live on the east coast of The United States. So I want to know what would be a good time to update the story. Normally I update in the morning, but I want to know so that way I can get some reviews and stuff! **

**Here is chapter 12! Enjoy! Review Favorite and Follow!**

The friends decided to switch personalities again. However some nations decided to stay the same, such as Iceland, who still pretended to be Ukraine, whilst Ukraine pretended to be Romano and such.

Iceland was currently walking when he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Dear brother, please say it for me," begged Norway.

"Yeah Ice! Call me that, too!", exclaimed Denmark, who was once again being choked with his tie by Norway.

"You are not making things any better…," Norway hissed, "Do you want to-" but Norway couldn't complete the sentence, as Iceland began to tear up and cry again.

"I'M SORRY NORWAY AND YOU STUPID DANE! I HOPE WE'LL GET TO SEE EACH OTHER ONE DAY!"

"But Iceee~!"

"Brother dear…"

"NO! I CAN'T SEE YOU YET FOR 6 MONTHS! STRICT ORDERS FROM MY BOSS!" Iceland wailed, and with that, Iceland ran off.

"I miss him," sighed Norway, who was clearly upset.

(Time skip)

Romano, who decided to pretend to be Ukraine, was walking to the world meeting. Romano was not particularly fond of Paris, nor the 'wine bastard'. It was just an overrated city mean't for couples. He then walked on, musing about his life, from living with "boss" Spain, to the unification, and so forth and so forth. Then he heard a familiar cheerful voice.

"Lovi!~"

Romano groaned internally, but then he remembered that he is pretending to be Ukraine, and decided that this would be perfect time to test that.

"Oh t-tomato bast-t-tard…," he whimpered.

Spain was confused. "What's the-"

"I'm sorry! My boss w-wa-wants to me to stay away from you! I am such a dumbass who forgot!" And Romano ran away, all the while crocodile tears falling out. Unfortunately, Spain, being the dumb person he is, ran after him.

"Lovi wait up! Why can't your boss let you see me anymore?"

'_God damn it,'_ Romano bitterly thought, _'he is supposed to be confused, not running after me.'_

Meanwhile, at the World meeting building, Ukraine was walking in when she heard her brother coming towards her.

"Privet Sister!" He exclaimed with his weird smile. Ukraine giggled a bit, but then pretended to scowl, and turned around.. He was just about to talk when he noticed the scowl, and then frowned.

"What the fuck do you want, Vanya?", Ukraine snapped as her voice suddenly became high pitched. Russia was shocked. Out of all the times he knew his sister, he had never, ever heard her curse. Not even once.

"Nothing… Sister," replied Russia, who then walked off, very confused.

"ANIKI! Marry me… Marry Me… Marry me…," chanted Korea.

"NOOOOO, ARU! Go AWAY!"

….

For the rest of the day, everyone noticed something very strange about the friends.

Russia, noticed that Ukraine had gotten very grumpy. She was cursing at people, calling stuff just like Romano would. The same could be said for the rest of the nations.

America and Cuba noticed something about Canada that greatly confused them. He also looked a bit grumpy, too. However, he payed attention to how he talked. Canada spoke with a lot of confidence, and was very calm. He also noticed how Canada would talk about great musicians such as Mozart, Dead Mau5 and Celine Dion. He was also rather impatient too, and openly discussed about baking Pancakes.

France noticed something about Monaco that greatly confused him. Instead of being the confident, Polite, blunt, and gambler she normally is, Monaco was acting rather cheerful. However, upon mentioning England, she frowned and openly expressed her dislike towards him. It wasn't that he was worried about. What concerned him was how she would act cheerful, which is something she would not be acting, and how she openly expressed her dislike. Normally she would keep that quiet.

But the thing that shocked everyone was how _Belarus_ was acting.

The female nation was acting the total opposite of what she would normally be.

"Big Brother!"

Russia paled. He was just about to run when felt her glomp him.

"B-Bela-Belarus? What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, she stated cheerfully, as if that was the obvious, which it was, "everyone knows that hugs originated in Belarus! Also, you're breasts belong to Belarus now!

Russia was shocked. Since when was Belarus this cheerful. "Are you okay, Belarus?"

"Never better! Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…"

(After the meeting)

Russia and China were at a bar, Both having some vodka.

"Today was very strange, da?"

"You can say that again, aru. Ukraine was acting strange…"

"Da. She started sounding like that Italian brat."

"Korea has been acting strange, too. He has been acting like your younger sister, Belarus. He has this strange fascination of wanting to marry me. I also noticed how Belarus has been acting like Korea, too. I wonder why…"

"Da. Me too."

They both sat in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes though, they finally realized something.

"THAT'S IT! THEY SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!"

"Why didn't I notice that? Do you think England has something to do with this?"

"No, aru. Opium would've told me about it. There's a 75 percent chance it's most likely a prank. Those two have been acting like close friends recently. But I can see Opium forgetting about it."

"Hm. I think someone wants their skull crushed,da?"

China shuddered. "Yes, Aru."

**Alright, I'm done! I hoped you liked this one shot! I wonder if I was a little cliché on most of the switches. **

**This will be the last update for about a week, maybe less. Don't worry, I'm alive and well.**

**Also, I'm gonna stop this after 20 chapters. I feel it's tough to come up with ideas unless people tell me ideas or make requests.**

**Also, when I finish the twentieth chapter, I'll work on the birthdays and other events with a Canadian lover story. So it could be a while until I begin. I intend to start on Canada day, unless other ideas for a story Pop in my mind.**

**Don't forget to follow favorite and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The MFISAFETM and IHMN Clubs

Chapter 13: The MFIAFETM and the IHMN Club.

**Hello! Here is another little one shot I came up with! I came up with it after I read this head canon!**

**Here is the story, now! Enjoy!**

Many nations were noticing that Iceland, Canada, Bulgaria, Hong Kong, Monaco,Iceland, Cyprus, Germany and Romano and Seychelles, and Switzerland and the Baltic States were hanging out more often. They were wondering why.

Norway was currently walking towards Iceland. He was pleased that Iceland was making friends, but he wanted to know why. He was fine with Iceland being friends with everyone but Romano and Hong Kong. He is wary of Romano thanks to his vulgar mouth, and Hong Kong because they've been getting a little too close for comfort.

He eventually found out that his other group of friends gave him the idea of pretending to be Ukraine to avoid his family. Naturally, he was not pleased.

Norway finally got to His brothers table, and tapped on his shoulder. When Iceland turned around, he was about to fake cry when he was interrupted.

"Don't pretend to be Ukraine Anymore," he hissed dangerously, "I know your game. I don't know how it took me 3 months to catch on. You can, however, do that stunt to the Dane."

"Sorry," muttered Emil. And

"Good. Anyways, why have you been hanging out with those nations?"

"Why can't I?"

"I'm just curious."

"You don't really have to do this. I'm an independent nation."

"Whatever you say, Dear Brother. Now say it."

"No!"

While that was happening, The families of the other nations came up and questions the others, too. Naturally, they would reply the same way Iceland did.

(Time- Skip)

The world meeting was over. All but Germany And the other nations in that strange group of friends had left. Then, a banner went up, which said, 'My family is such a fucking embarrassment', club. Then, the Baltic states put up a banner called the 'I hate my neighbors' club. It was very confidential, so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of their families and neighbors.

Romano was the first to speak. "So, Matteo, what the fuck did your batshit crazy family do this time?"

"Eh, other than fighting at the meeting, France and England were caught doing… _That_ in public. I got a phone from them at 6 Last night. You don't want to know how embarrassed I was. Did your brother or Spain do anything yet?"

"My fratello is being the normal crazy self, like screaming pasta, and so forth."

"Romano."

Romano and Canada turned around and saw Switzerland. He looked like he wanted to talk business.

"When are you going to tell your damn brother to stop trespassing on my lawn without pants on?! It's getting very annoying!"

"Look, I try and try to tell him," Romano huffed," But that damn bastard won't fucking listen! If he has been doing that for the past 70 fucking years, why don't you just stop?"

"No! He needs to learn how to fucking listen!"

"Guys! Guys!," interrupted Canada. "Can't you just try and come up with an idea together? That way, Suisse, you can save yourself a lot of money on not using the bullets on Italy!" Unfortunately, his attempts were futile, for they were in a deep argument. Canada then surveyed the room. He didn't really need to wonder why Germany, Seychelles, Hong Kong, and Iceland were in the club. Cyprus and Bulgaria, however, he didn't know why. But then he remembered that they were part of the Ottoman Empire, and with Turkey and Greece and Hungary and Romania at each other's throats, that was a perfect reason.

He knew why Switzerland was in the neighbors club. That didn't need an explanation. The same can be said for the Baltic States, too.

"I would like to propose a toast," Switzerland called after getting everyone's attention, "to our clubs, and how we kept them secret for a year."

"To our clubs!" Everyone chorused.

Things were going smoothly. They talked about the embarrassing events their families caused, like how China went wild when he saw the Hello Kitty section on sale, and how Korea loudly gropes China and Japan, and how Norway always tries to make Emil call him That, and how loud Denmark is, and about France, England, and America and their antics.

(The next day)

The world meeting was about to start. It would've, until Prussia hijacked the computer.

"Hey Bruder, what is the 'My family is such a fucking embarrassment club' and the 'I hate my neighbors' club?"

Everyone in those groups paled and let out a nervous gulp.

"Uh, it's a club… That is dedicated to people that think their families are embarrassing… And no, nations started that club…."

"Oh, so can you tell the awesome me and the world who is in this club, or should I pull out the list you have? Actually, I will just pull it up! Kesese~!"

By now, everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"Alright, you awesome and unawesome nations, here is the list! First, we have mein awesome friend, Canada, because he thinks they are all "attention whores," and that they end up getting themselves in trouble, and for!" England, France, and America turned to the northern nation, mouths agape, with France and America tearing up, and a glare from the Englishman. "Then, there is Iceland, who joined because of his brother and Denmark!" Norway sat in his seat, eyes wide, and anger building up, and everyone could see Denmark's mouth quiver before letting out a cry of sorrow.

"Next, are the Ottoman Empire representatives, which are Cyprus and Bulgaria!" Turkey, Greece, Hungary, Romania and the other former Ottoman territories glared at them, with dark auras surrounding them.

"So you brats think WE are fucking embarrassments, huh?", sneered Turkey.

Then the list drones on and on and on.

There were many mixed reactions, particularly from the Asians when they found out about Hong Kong.

Then there was The Baltics in the neighbors club.

"My dear Baltic States. Which neighbor are you talking about?" Inquired Russia. "Is it my sister, Belarus? Or is it me?" He continued, although the 'me' was said a bit darker.

"N-n-no Mr.R-Russia."

(Afterwards)

Unfortunately, both clubs were dissolved.

What happened to the Nations? Canada may or may not have a broken nose, Hong Kong may have had a concussion, Iceland a huge scolding, Bulgaria and Cyprus have a few scars,. The others, however, had lectures and forced apologies. Thankfully, no one talked about it anymore,although the gang would give a good laugh about it now and then.

Meanwhile, the gang decided to keep their friendship a secret, as they also trash talk about their families, too.

However, another person was thinking about joining the group, as they wanted to get to know these nations, too.

**Alright.**

**I hope you enjoyed this ones hot! Here is the head canon**

**'Iceland, Canada, Hutt River, Bulgaria, Lithuania, Hong Kong, Germany, Cyprus and South Italy have a club. It's called the 'My family is such a fucking embarrassment to me' club. It's really super secret.' **

**And the other club is one I made up. It's the 'I hate my Neighbors' club. In that club also includes Canada, along with Switzerland and Monaco, and The Baltic States.**

**I got it off of little head canons! Also, I took out Hutt river and Lithuania, and replace them with Seychelles.. Also, keep the reviews coming, cause they help me feel motivated! And more motivation, More chapters! **

**Stay tuned, and don't forget to favorite and review!**

**Also, for the new nation, a pole will be up! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14:Where's Dog 4?

**Chapter 14: Where's dog #4?**

**Here is the next chapter! It doesn't involve the new character yet,**

**So in case if you forgot, there is a poll for the next nation until June 6th at 11:59 New York Time. In this story, we have the Gang play another prank!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

(Nation's point of view)

As the nation lounges about their home, they thought about the group of friends, and wondered what it was about. Were they just friends? Or were they spies? What if they were…oh the nation thought up as many ideas as they can. It was no use. They decided to talk to them about it at the next world meeting.

(The gang- Vienna, Austria)

Austria had called in each of the friends to come for a sleepover in Vienna, before heading up to Paris, where the next world meeting would begin. Austria told them they needed to talk. They were confused. But then they realized that They couldn't come up with anything for past few months, until now.

Right Now, they were eating a delicious carrot cake, courtesy of Austria. They had decided to talk about pranks they should do.

"I say we like, totally put whoopy cushions on some seats!" Suggested Poland.

Canada, however, begged to differ. "Eh, too basic. And some nations will probably see them. How about… Eh, I can't come up with one, well I did, but, it's not that good. How about we play a recording of a beeping sound?"

"I think with some of the arguing that happens in the meetings, no one would hear it," replied Romania. "How about at the world meeting, we play, 'Kill the Hungarian Bitch'?"

"No," was the reply from the nations. "We get that you and Roderich's ex wife do not get along," stated Monaco. "But many of us do get along with her. And you know how lethal she is."

Romania pouted.

"Why not do some more prank calling?", suggested Korea.

"No, too general," replied Iceland. "We should do something that's not too common."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Exclaimed Ukraine. Everyone turned her attention to her.

"What's your idea, sestra?" Asked Belarus.

"Well, we need 4 dogs, which have to be the same breed, a pen to write on…" She then continued and described her plan. By now, Austria was on his phone, looking for some dog shelters in Paris.

(Time skip: Paris, France)

The group finally arrived after what should have been a 12 hour train ride from Vienna. However, a small accident occurred as they approached Switzerland, had delayed them for 4 hours. They were very tired. Despite the delay, they had plenty of time to buy their equipment for the prank. They decided to choose to get 4 beagles. Unfortunately, the beagles they bought were very hyper.

"We should really have picked less hyper ones," stated Monaco. "Also, who is willing to keep them in their room?" No one said anything. "Well?" Still nothing.

"Well, we can't let them in the streets, so, if no one wants to do it, we need to do '21st finger is it'. Got it?" They all nodded. Unfortunately, the winner was South Korea, who actually didn't really mind.

"All right. Yong Soo, you have to be at the building by 7:30, an hour and a half before the meeting starts," explained Ukraine. "That should give you plenty of time."

"You can count on me, Da-Ze!"

As promised, South Korea managed to get the dogs into the building. The rest of the gang went as well. He hid 3 of them in rooms not far from the room, with 1 of the dogs in the meeting room. To get the dogs attention when it was time, he bought a dog whistle. And, on the 4th doghe put a picture of the Prussian flag on it, so the blame was on Prussia.

An hour later, nations started crowding into the room, with Korea as the last one in, so he could not shut the door fully, giving enough room for the dogs to enter and leave.

Unsurprisingly, 30 minutes after the meeting began, a fight between France, England and America began. It was during this time Korea sent a signal to Canada to cover the dog ears in Canada's arms.

Korea blew the whistle. 3 barking dogs ran in, and tackled America, France and England, who were very shocked.

"Woah, dudes! Who brought in these 3 fellas?"

"Ew! Now I have to get new clothes!"

"Cut it out, Frog!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this scene. Greece, however, shuddered.

Then, America saw a note on his dog.

"Dudes! There is a note on this thing! It says "There is a 4th dog! Sadly, he is missing in this building. Can you help find him?" OMG CAN WE GERMANY?! PLEASE!"

"Oh.. Alright," agreed Germany. "But first we must divide. That way it won't take too long to find him!"

Unfortunately, some groups were made by Germany. Some of the results were not pretty.

In one group was China, Bulgaria, Switzerland, America, France, Spain, and Denmark. Switzerland, luckily switched with Prussia, thus combining the Bad Touch and The Awesome Trio. In what was Prussia's group were Japan, Norway, Turkey, Greece, Estonia, Egypt, and Lithuania. Switzerland was on good terms with The two Baltic states, Norway, Egypt, and Japan, so he knew things would be fine. It was Turkey and Greece that troubled him.

The next group consisted of Taiwan, Belgium, England, Australia, Russia, Cuba, and Netherlands.

Fortunately, the gang teamed up on their own. They all gathered around Canada, to protect the dog.

"Are we hiding him in here?", Seychelles inquired.

"Ja," replied Austria. " We'll go when the others go, and 5 minutes later, Matthew will take the dog and place him there."

"Cool."

Eventually, all the groups left. While everyone went around the hallway, the gang went into the room full of security cameras. For the next 2 hours or so, this would be their movie theatre.

(America's group POV)

Americas group looked around the east wing. Things were awkward between China and America. But then, China brought up the subject of the debt.

"Aiyah! America! When are you paying me my Money!?"

"I don't know dude!"

"Don't call me that, aru!"

That's when things got chaotic. Bulgaria tried to stop them, but to no avail. Instead China grabbed him and smacked him in the face. He forgot that it was an unspoken rule when China was fighting with someone, he will not like it, and do damage to you.

It went on for an hour. The rest of the group just left.

"Aiyah! Where is our group? Damnit, when I get my hands on them…."

Meanwhile, in Switzerland's group, things were not pretty either.

"Japan likes me more, Jerkules!"

"Oh cut it out! Last I checked he wasn't into childish men!"

As this went on, poor Japan was in the middle, giving a look that said, 'help me'. The others grimaced.

"Look," started Lithuania, "cut it out with the fighting over-"

"No!" Snapped Greece and Turkey.

That's when things started to get worse. They insulted each other's food, economy, you name it.

Norway tried separating them, but Turkey smacked him in the face, thus causing Norway to get out his spell book, and casting a spell on them.

Turkey, thanks to Norway's spell, was turned into a bunny. Greece laughed at this, but then stop when Norway said-

"Your Next."

(time skip)

Back in the Security room, laughter was erupting from there. Meanwhile, Canada put the sleeping dog on the table, put the note, and ran off. However, unbeknownst to him, a nation saw him, and the witnes Stan off, and decided to keep this confidential, unless they don't accept their self as the new friend.

When Canada got back, the other groups were leaving.

"Oh! The groups are heading back now!" Exclaimed Latvia. And their group quietly and quickly, left the room.

When everyone returned, they all stood there, shocked at the dog. China thought it was adorable, until he saw the number '4' on his back.

The Nations walked over, and saw a note that said:

'I was here the whole time.'

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Roared Germany. "WE SPENT 2 HOURS LOOKING FOR THIS DOG, ONLY TO FIND HIM SLEEPING HERE!"

"I see a flag on the note," stated Romano innocently. "It has albino bastard's flag on it."

Everyone turned, and saw Prussia's flag. Then, everyone turned around, and glared at Prussia.

"What are you unawesome guys staring at? I didn't do this!"

"Well, it has YOUR flag on it," snapped Hungary.

"So?" Prussia was then hit on the head with a frying pan. Once again, chaos erupted.

Meanwhile, the Gang was roaring with laughter.

"This has to be the best! You should have SEEN how Germany flipped when he saw the 4th dog!" Laughed Canada.

"Ja!" Austria chuckled. "Another success!"

"Another Successful what?" A voice asked.

All of their eyes widened. They turned around, and came face to face with…l

**Alright! Here is chapter 14!**

**I'm sorry I left a cliffhanger, but I haven't been able to know who the character is**

**It is because the poll is still up! If you have a character you want that isn't on there, just PM me or send a review! I'll accept any canon character!**

**Also, this prank happened at me school once. It was the funniest thing that happened!**

**Alright, stay tuned for the next new character! Favorite follow and review! **

**And don't forget to make your choice on the poll!**


	15. Chapter 15: Around the World

Chapter 15: Orchestra Adventures.

**Here is the next one shot! It includes the next character!**

**But, here is the story! I hope you like it!**

"Zhe meeting is no adjourned for the day," Germany announced calmly.

.

.

Hong Kong saw them laughing. He had a plan.

He decided, that if they accept him, he won't say a word and tell them that he knows. If they don't accept them, he'll tell them that he knows, and then tell Germany that it was them who pulled the prank.

"Right, so it's like, now or never," he muttered to himself.

As he walked over, he overheard them a bit.

"Another success!"

Hong Kong gulped, then spoke calmly. "Another Successful what?"

They all turned around. They looked nervous.

"ITS HONG KONG, DA-ZE!"

"Hey, Hong Kong," greeted Canada. "It's nothing."

"Okay."

"Can we help you with something?" Asked Ukraine.

"Yes I was-"

A voice thundered around the room. "HONG KONG, ARU!"

Crap. Hong Kong had forgotten he had been living in his Apartment in Hong Kong ever since joining what was once the "My Family Is such a Fucking Embarrassment To Me" club. China didn't finish his "scolding."

"Can I Come with you? My batshit crazy brother is like, still really pissed now over that club you and I formed Matt."

"Sure."

"HONG KONG!"

"Run," he stated. And that's what the group did. China was too late.

"Aiya! Where could he have gone now?"

"Well," began England, "Hong Kong possibly is running away from you. I mean, after all, you are kind of blowing this out of proportion-"

"I didn't ask you, Opium."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, GIT!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID, I WOULDN'T CALL YOU "OPIUM" ANYMORE, OPIUM!"

"Ah, Chine Et Angleterre, increasing sexual tensions since the Opium Wars," chuckled France.

"Very funny, frog!"

"Shut up!"

"Kesese~! China, in a war against drugs, drugs always win!"

"Shut up, ARU! Do I need to hit you with my Wok?"

(Time Skip)

As the group walked, they all vented to each other about their annoying and embarrassing families. They complained about their neighbors, and talked about their governments and economy.

During the walk, Whilst talking to Iceland, Romano noticed Hong Kong sling his arm around Iceland's waist.

"Hey, Firecracker bastard! Why the hell is you're arm around puffin bastard's waist?!"

"Is it obvious?", Asked Li Xiao before passionately kissing him. "I have been doing Emil for 6 months."

"HONG KONG!"

This got everyone's attention. They all began to interrogate Li Xiao. After some questions and promising to use protection, Hong Kong was approved.

Hong Kong decided to ask the question he had been meaning to ask.

"Hey, can I like, hang out with you guys… Forever?"

"Well, since your dating Emil, yes," agreed Romania. "Also, Emil and Li Xiao, we won't tell Lukas and Yao."

"Great. And… Thanks."

"We pull a lot of pranks," stated Monaco.

"I'm guessing it was you guys that like, tricked us into finding that dog?"

"Maybe… Maybe not."

"Don't worry. I Won't say a thing."

As The gang was walking around, they came across an advertisement. It was for a music festival. The award for who had played the best piece as an orchestra got to play in a world tour in the Orchestra.

"Hey! Let's do this! I am like, super amazing at the cello!" Poland cheered.

"Roderich, you can play the piano. They stated they need one pianist," Iceland pointed it out. "I can play the flute."

"I can play the violin," stated Latvia and Belarus.

"Viola," Canada whispered.

"Hey, I can play the viola too!" Romania exclaimed. .

"Harp," Chirped Seychelles.

"Clarinet," Stated Hong Kong.

"BASSES FOR THE WIN, DA-ZE!"

"I hope I can still play the violin," mused Monaco.

"I am a fucking super star at the Flute!" Declared Romano.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's audition," Roderich responded.

(Auditioning)

The Music Festival was huge. So many people from around the world were here.

"When are we up?" Asked Latvia

"I don't know. Our group number is 60," commented Romania.

"I think group 59 just went. So we should be up shortly," guessed Canada.

"GROUP 60 À LA SCÉNE, S'IL-VOUS PLAIT!" (Group 60 to the stage, please in French)

The group turned around. They saw Two old ladies in Canes . The Judges seemed to take out something that looked like ear plugs from their ears.

"That's us."

"Oh god. I hope this is a success."

The gang walked out onto the stage.

The Judges, 2 Male and one Female, looked up.

"Bonjour. Vous Parlez Français Ou Anglais?"

"We all speak English," Monaco replied, " However, some of us can speak French."

"Oh. What are your names and where are you from?"

"I'm Monique Bonnefoy, and I am from Monaco."

"LADIES AND GENTS, YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE IM YONG SOO, ORIGINATING FROM SEOUL, KOREA, DA-ZE!"

Korea's introduction brought on quite a few cat calls and applause from the audience.

"CAN I HAVE ONE OF YOU TO GO?"

"I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm from Southern Italy."

Again, a few cat calls and applause from the audience.

"I-I'm R-R-Raivis Galante, And.. a-and I'm from Riga, L-Latvia."

The audience cooed at The small teenager.

"Salut! I am Veronica Sullivan from the lovely island of Seychelles!"

"Like, I'm Feliks Lucasiewicsz, and I'm a proud citizen of Warsaw, Poland!"

"I'm Matthew Williams, and I'm from Ottawa, in Canada."

The audience went wild.

After calming down, the Audience went quiet. The judge spoke. "You are really Canadian? I've always wanted to meet one. At first I thought you were a Américain ."

Canada smiled. "No, I'm actually from Canada."

A voice from the audience spoke. "YOUR CURL IS CUTE!"

Canada blushed deeply.

"Alright. I might as well go. I'm Vladimir Antonescu from Bucharest, Romania."

"Emil Steillson. Reykjavik, Iceland."

A lot of people clapped. Some Cat calls were heard as well.

Hong Kong came next. "I'm Li Xiao Wang, from Hong Kong. Like, I'm ok with being called Leon, too. And Emil is my partner of 6 months, so like, back off." He then went to claim Iceland's lips. Emil was blushing deeply.

The audience 'aw'ed and cheered at the duo.

"I'm Katyusha Braginskaya, and I'm from Kiev, Ukraine."

"Natalia Arlovskaya. Minsk, Belarus. Katyusha's my sister."

"And I'm Roderich Edelstein, from Vienna, Austria."

"Okay then. Play on."

(6 Months Later- Sydney, Australia. At the World Meeting)

"So," Began Germany, "There is no Austria, Canada, Iceland, and the other bunch against at hasn't been for the past 5 world meetings?"

"They're not here."

Germany signed in annoyance. "They must be up to something."

"I don't know Allemagne-"

"No one asked you Frog!"

"I was trying to say something, Black sheep of Europe!"

"ENOUGH!" Barked Germany. "Back on subject. So, my boss stated that in order for ALL of us to get along, we must do something together. Does anyone have ideas?"

France's Hand went up.

Germany was about to ignore it.

"It's nothing perverted, I promise! There is this philharmonic orchestra that's playing at the Sydney opera hall. It is becoming quite the trend in my and a lot of countries. Me and mon amies were thinking about going to it. I'm now thinking we should all go, Non?"

Everyone agreed to this. They only wanted to go to this because this might be their only chance to see the opera house.

"Alright. Meeting adjourned. When is the concert, France?"

"6:30 in the evening."

"Ok. See you then."

(At Concert Hall)

"...And I would like to the 13 newest people who helped made this possible!"

The Orchestra cheered.

"Alright! Everyone! Are we all here and accounted for?" The conductor asked. "Good. First is the Cellos, then Basses, Then Violas, The Wind and Band Instruments, and Violins. Ready?"

"READY!"

(A couple of minutes later.)

The nations had gathered at the concert hall. All had arrived. They were interested.

"When is this concert supposed to start?" Inquired Russia.

"Soon, Mon Ami."

"What row are we in?"

"We have good seats close to the stage, but where we can see."

(On stage)

Meanwhile, the gang was talking about stuff.

"You know what I've, like, always wondered?" Began Poland," I've wondered how we managed to get this far without being found out."

"Well, Polish Bastard, most nations do not particularly care for these events."

"Lovino has just proven a point," commented Austria. "Normally, It would be nations like Me, England, China, Japan, maybe France."

"Well, it's our last concert ever, so, what are the chances of being found out?", Pondered Ukraine..

"I doubt we'll get caught."

"Everyone on Stage now!"

As soon as he said that, everyone went on stage. After a few minutes of chattering, the conductor got the audience's attention.

"Good evening everyone! I would like to thank you for coming to this concert! In case you didn't know, this is our last concert ever. So I want to go back in time to about 6 months ago. When we first starting up, we were 13 people short of making a complete orchestra, so we went to some music festival, where people who auditioned were given the choice of coming with us for 6 months. Many turned down the offer. We were worried. But then, those 13 people came up and said they would do it. So, I would like to thank the 12 people that managed to make this possible!"

The Audience clapped.

"When I call your names, please stand! First, in our viola section, from Ottawa, Canada, Matthew Williams!"

Matthew stood up, smiling. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened in the Clapping Audience.

"MAAAAATTTTTIEEEEEEEEE!" A loud voice screamed, louder than the clapping. Canada paled, and was now internally panicking. Everyone have him a "What the Fuck" Face. Meanwhile, from the audience, England and France's mouths were agape.

"Next, from Bucharest, Romania, Vladimir Antonescu!"

As Romania stood up, he prayed that there were no other nations. But then, a certain Hungarian booed at him, loudly.

The Conductor continued. "Next, from Warsaw, Poland, Feliks Lucasiewicsz!"

Prussia, Russia, and any other nations that were at odds with Poland booed at him. Lithuania was shocked.

"Next, from Reykjavik, Iceland, Emil Steillson!"

"ICEEEEEEEEE!" Denmark's voice shouted in the whole place.

"From Southern Italy, Lovino Vargas!"

"LOVIII~!"

"FRATELLO!"

"Someone fucking shoot me."

And the conductor continued. When Latvia's name was called, Estonia and Lithuania fainted. When Ukraine and Belarus' names were called, Russia just stood there, shocked. Basically, the whole overall reaction was shock, not only from finding out about their double life, but from how well they played.

(After the Concert)

"… AND IF YOU 13 DUMMKOPFS EVER THINK ABOUT PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE UN! GOT IT!"

"…. Yes, Germany."

"Russia, I can pay off the debt now!"

"Matthew Williams, don't EVER do that again. We were worried SICK."

"Say it, dear brother."

"NO!"

"Leave me the FUCK Alone, tomato bastard!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just that with finals and stuff, I haven't had that much time.**

**Also, I have been running out of ideas to write these one shots. Like I keep saying, keep on delivering the ideas. I will give you credit for them! **

**Also, if this were a tv show, which TV show theme would you use?**

**So far, I've had the Golden Girls theme, and the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme? Tell me you opinions in the reviews!**

**Stay tuned! I just came up with an idea now!**

**Here are the final results! This includes the Private messages and anonymous reviews!**

**Hong Kong – 12**

**Liechtenstein – 11**

**Australia, Taiwan- 5**

**Belgium, Bulgaria, Estonia, Cyrpus and Japan had 1.**

**So the new Friend is Hong Kong. To those who wanted Liechtenstein, I'm sorry. I try and accommodate all of your requests,but I can't do everything. I'm really sorry.**

**If there is way to make up for it, you can request a one shot. It can be in this or a one time one shot.**


	16. 16: Where is Canada and his Maple syrup?

Chapter 16: Where is Canada and his Maple Syrup?

**Hey everyone! It's me again! So, I came up with this idea while writing Chapter 15. I hope you like it.**

**Also, for Two weeks I'm going to Scotland. I don't expect to get any service there, so, don't expect anything for those 2 weeks.**

**And, I'm doing something new for this story. Check it out in this chapter!**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you _

_(When the rain starts to pour) _

_I'll be there for you _

_(Like I've been there before) _

_I'll be there for you _

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_._

_._

_._

The gang always enjoy Canada's Maple Syrup. It is the best thing they've ever had. A few weeks ago, Canada told them he is in a relationship with Denmark. Of course, everyone was happy for him. They knew Canada had been crushing on Denmark since he drunkenly told them a few months ago.

One world meeting, which took place in Toronto, The gang, minus Canada, who was sick, talked about something.

"Like, has anyone not been getting any of Matt's syrup?" Poland Began, before being cut off by Monaco.

"Oui. This is not Matthieu behavior. Could this be the work of his bratty brother?"

"I don't know," stated Austria. "However, I would like it now, for it makes a good topping and filling for my cakes."

"I know it's not Alfred, Da-Ze. He would've told me by now."

"Ok then."

"Like," Began Hong Kong, "what if-"

"CANADA WAS KIDNAPPED!" Interrupted Seychelles. Everyone just stood there.

"Just Kidding." And she began to laugh.

Everyone just stood there, face palming or shaking their heads or a combination of both.

"Okay then…. Anyways, like I was saying, what if, like, Canada is just hoarding it?"

"Now that's not something Matvey would do," replied Ukraine.

"It c-could b-be possible t-that Matthew t-threw out the bottles. I-I'm, h-he is sick, a-after all, right?"

"That could be."

"Hey, Burger Bastard!"

"Yes Romano?"

"Is Brother really sick?"

"What are you talking about? My bro was fine this morning?"

"Okay, then. No more questions. Get the fuck out!" America went off.

"I fucking knew it, bastards!"

"Oh, so he wants to play hide and seek, then, huh? Well, let's go find him," commented Iceland.

(Time skip)

"So, where should we begin?" started Romania.

"How about Tim Horton's? He likes that place," replied Belarus.

"That doesn't sound bad."

And so, the search for their Canadian friend began. While walking to Tim Horton's, They encountered Spain.

"Lovi~!"

"Fuck!"

"Lovi~! Don't you want to talk to Boss Spain?"

"NO! THE ONLY TIME I WILL CALL YOU THAT IS WHEN I DIE, BASTARD!"

"Whyy?"

It was then Ukraine used her tears to manipulate them. "S-stop fighting!" She whimpered. "Can't we deal with later? Please go away Spain, you and Lovino are making a scene…"

"All right. See you Lovi~!"

Romano was about to say something back when he remembered that Ukraine was about to tear up. Like the rest of the world, no one can bear to hear or see her cry. So he growled, And stomped away.

"That worked."

"Thanks Kat. I owe you one."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Guys, like, look over there."

Everyone turned and saw Tim Horton's.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Spoke Austria.

The gang walked in. They saw the place was crowded. They saw the hostess.

"Good day, madam. I was wondering something," began Monaco, "By any chance has a man wearing glasses with shoulder length blonde hair with a hair curl sticking up come by this place?"

"Je ne comprendes pas L'anglais." (I don't understand English)

After speaking French towards the woman, the replied that she did not see such a man.

"Merci beaucoup. Bon journée." (Thanks. Good Day.

"Well that was fucking pointless."

(Time skip.)

By now, everyone was starting to get tired. They searched IHOP, Another 20 Tim Horton's, Starbucks, and many other places Canada likes to go to.

"Why don't we check and see if Matthieu is actually Ill," suggested Seychelles. "Knowing America, there is a 90% chance he probably forgot and lied to us."

"I second that."

"Like, Count me in!"

"Fine."

"Hey, tough guy, Get me licorice," snapped Mr. Puffin towards Iceland, his master.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You should give me it to make up for making me hear you and your lover boy at night!"

Everyone began to laugh. Iceland and Hong Kong. Just blushed.

"And when you made me see you stuff each other's thing down your-"

"TMI, TMI!" Exclaimed Latvia.

"Puffin, what the heck made you think that?" Snapped Iceland. "We did to force you to see that!"

"Fine. Tell me I'm cute."

"No!"

"Just shut the fuck up, already, you bastards."

"What Lovino said," agreed Belarus.

"Thanks!"

Afterwards, Iceland called Mr. Puffin cute, as he was getting tired and more pissed off.

Finally, after 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at Canada's apartment.

Ukraine pulled out her spare key for The apartment. She opened the door.

"Matvey?" No reply.

"Pancake Bastard?" Again, no reply.

"Matthieu?" Yet again, no reply.

"Let's look around And see if there's anything that might tip us off," Romania suggested.

"Alright."

Meanwhile, as people were looking around Latvia heard a moan coming from a door. Slowly, but surely, he walked over. He threw the door open.

There, lying on Canada's bed were Canada and Denmark. They were not wearing clothes. Empty bottles of Syrup lying on the floor, with one bottle half full being poured all over Matthew's… Vital regions, being licked up by the Dane. They stopped what they were doing, and their mouths turned agape.

The sight was too much for poor Latvia. And he Screamed, loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone sprinted over. Romano was there first.

"Oh, what the Fuck?"

"Woah..."

"Uh….."

Then, Romania arrived, and passed out. Ukraine and Monaco had nose bleeds. Iceland, Hong Kong, And South Korea covered their eyes or turned around. Poland let out a girlish shriek. Belarus just stood their with a neutral face, though if you looked closely, you can see amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Well, I guess by what you meant by sick, Matthew," began Roderich in an awkward voice, "You are sickly in love?"

Things got awkward. Again. No one knew what to say. Then Kumajiro came.

"Hey, weirdos, what is all of the commotion going on? I was just taking a- MY EYES! MY EYES!" And Kumajiro sprinted off.

Once again, things were awkward.

"So… Any of you want to Join us?" Smirked Matthias.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

They all sprinted out, not turning back.

"Well," panted Romano, "That was a fucking sight to see."

"It looks like we have like, totally solved the mystery of why Canada, like, didn't show up at the world meeting," Poland pointed out. "And, we totes have blackmail on Them now."

"Ja. And we found out why we haven't received our Maple syrup yet."

The next day, Canada arrived with a box each for his friends, apologizing profusely. Now, they laugh about it now. Although it has been used as blackmail. Fortunately, it has yet to have been revealed to anyone outside of the group.

**Alright! I hope you were satisfied! Anyways, I came up with this idea just a day ago. As mentioned earlier, I'm leaving for Scotland for two weeks. Hopefully, I will get service over there. I will try and write during my stay there. But I will probably have to wait until I get back to the USA before actually posting. **

**keep sending me ideas! They are greatly appreciated! I have received 4 so far.**

**Also, do you think the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme is fitting for the story? I'm gonna be doing the other ones people suggested to me. I don't the FRIENDS theme song. **

**Anyways, stay tuned! Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	17. Chapter 17: What Stereotypes?

Chapter 17: What Stereotypes?

**Hi everyone! I was able to get internet in Scotland, and I am typing away as we speak!**

**The weather where I am at right now is bad, but it's still pretty, nonetheless.**

**Here is an idea suggested by PatientHarmony. Thank you Very Much! Keep bringing in ideas!**

**Here you go!**

.

.

.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

.

.

.

"Like, oh my god!" Poland exclaimed. He was very angry. It was horrible. How on earth can somebody say this about him?

"What is it?" Inquired Monaco.

"Like, you do not want to know, especially you, Yong Soo, Lovino, and Veronica."

"What is it? I want to know now," stated South Korea.

Everyone looked at the screen.

Austria cleared his throat. "The stereotype Song?"

"Like, I want to see it," Hong Kong stated.

"Me too, Da-Ze!"

"Eh, not too worried…"

Everyone had agreed to to watch the video.

"Like, don't kill me. I said you probably wouldn't, like, totally want to hear it."

Everyone paused. The song began. (A/N: Close your eyes and picture the song)

.

.

.

_You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous._

_So I wrote a song about it,_

_And it goes a little something like this._

_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes_

_._

_._

_._

Everyone laughed. Well, except for Poland, which surprised many.

Seychelles was concerned. "Why aren't you laughing, Feliks?"

"Like, you will see."

.

.

.

_Check it out now._

_I love those fat Americans._

_You know they so obnoxious._

_They always eating burgers._

_They always holding shotguns._

_And I love Mexicans._

_The way they mow my lawn._

_They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on._

_Uh huh._

_'Cause that's the way they roll._

_Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose._

_If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,_

_And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

_._

_._

_._

Again, Poland was still scowling. Everyone else roared out loud when the part about American and Mexican stereotypes.

"Got! How on earth did I not see this!" Gasped Austria.

"The Mexican part is my favorite," giggled Latvia.

"This is getting so Funny, da-ze!"

"Poland. How the Hell is this pissing you off?" Romania inquired.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, how can you not enjoy this?" Iceland chipped in.

"Just. Watch," he grit through his teeth.

.

.

.

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle_

_Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya._

_Ya mon._

_And I love them Puerto Ricans,_

_Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,_

_I'm just joking._

_If you didn't know then_

_You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

_._

_._

_._

Poland finally snapped. "LIKE, THIS IS WHAT HAS BEEN LIKE, TOTALLY BOTHERING ME! IM NOT FUCKING SLOW!

"Poland, calm down," assured Belarus.

"Yeah, it's only a song," chipped in Ukraine.

.

.

.

_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell_

_If you love the Outback redneck Australians,_

_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude_

_And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth._

_Mamma mia!_

_._

_._

_._

"WHAT THE FUCK? IM NOT FUCKING CREEPY, NOR DO I THINK IM FUCKING SMOOTH!" Roared Romano.

"See what I mean?"

"Hell fucking yeah, Skirt bastard!"

"Don't call me that!"

"England and Australia would probably be pissed off at this," remarked Canada. Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

_And how could anyone hate the French._

_Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits._

_Brazilian girls is what you want,_

_Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

_._

_._

_._

Everyone turned to Monaco. "I'm Monégasque, not French," she scowled. "Don't make me punch you guys that dare accuse me."

"Whatever."

.

.

.

_I love Africans, but hold up a second._

_National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid._

_Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?_

_They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose._

_._

_._

_._

Everyone stifled giggles and laughter, and turned to Seychelles, who was now fuming. "I AM NOT A NUDIST NOR AM I BUTT NEKKID! IF I WERE TO BE THAT, FRANCE WOULD HAVE DONE…. YOU KNOW! AND THEN YONG SOO WOULD CLAIM MY BREASTS WITHOUT HESITATING!

"I WOULD NOT, DA-ZE!"

NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HATE THIS, FELIKS!"

"Like, thank you!"

.

.

.

_Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,_

_Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast._

_They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,_

_Then your brain is small like a Korean penis_

_._

_._

_._

Everyone, even South Korea, burst into laughter at the last line. Everyone was very confused.

"Like, How are you not seething in rage?" Questioned Hong Kong.

"Please, you don't want to know how many times people asked me this, Da-Ze."

"Like, I can see you're insecure about it. I know you, Yong Soo."

Finally, South Korea gave up the act, and just blushed deeply. "I hate you."

.

.

.

_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_All together now!_

_I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep._

_[repeat 4x]_

_They hump sheep [repeat 3x]_

_I think I love you more than the_

_Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

_Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys._

_But seriously, don't hump any sheep_

_._

_._

_._

Everyone laughed. Well, everyone except those that were offended.

"That was so funny! I'm mean, yeah, it's offensive, but how else is it supposed to be funny then?" Ukraine questioned.

"I don't know," Romano sourly replied. "But I'm not fucking creepy nor do I fucking think I'm smooth."

"Nor am I always not wearing clothing."

"like, I'm totally not slow."

"I suggest we don't tell any one about this," stated Belarus. "Especially those countries who stereotypes were included."

"Yeah."

**Alright, there you have it! Yes, I have wifi! Although it's not the best, but it will have to do for now. Anyways, I would like to thank PatientHarmony for giving me this idea, I was really stumped! **

**As I said earlier, send me your ideas or suggestions or request, and I will do them! For those that did do so, I will type them up!**

**oh yeah. disclaimer: I don't own The Friends theme, nor the stereotype song, nor hetalia.**

**Also, Happy Birthday Seychelles!**


	18. Chapter 18: Teasing and Food Poisoning!

**Chapter 18: Teasing and Food Poisoning!**

**Hi everyone! It's me! Part of this chapter I came up with! This also includes PatientHarmony's 2nd idea! I came up with it while typing chapter 17! I hope you like it! **

**Also, I'm working on a TurKraine story! It should be done in a few days!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Oh Yeah! Dmitri- Bulgaria**

_._

_._

_._

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_._

_._

_._

It was a good 2 months since the "Maple Syrup" case was solved. Many things changed. Some of the couples the Gang hooked up broke up. So their Matchmaking skills were a disaster. Right now, they were at a world meeting in Spain.

Canada and Romano were walking into the building after a lunch with their friends Japan and Lithuania. They were planning on how to kill Italy. As they walked, they heard something.

"So, me and Vladimir have broken up. We never really liked each other that much. So We decided that it was for the best to just be friends," Ukraine started.

"Yeah," agreed Romania. "But she is still like a sister to me."

"Like, I kinda knew that it was gonna totally turn bust. Don't ask, I just, like, know," Poland stated.

"Eh, not too worried," smiled Canada. Monaco nodded In Agreement.

Then, a wild Korea appeared. "ROMANIA'S BREASTS BELONG TO ME- OW!"

"Don't do that, it's really annoying," snapped Belarus.

"What Natalia is saying," agreed Seychelles.

"But everyone's breasts will belong to Korea." Everyone shuddered.

"Hey, where's Li and Emil," Austria wondered.

"They went to do their own thing for a bit," stated Hong Kong.

"So, fang bastard, who is the lucky man or woman?"

"Bulgaria."

"HA! MOLDOVA OWES ME 10 BUCKS!", Latvia exclaimed.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head to the bathroom," stated Romania.

Fortunately, Bulgaria appeared not too long after Romania left. He was getting a chair.

Austria then smirked. "Watch this," he told everyone. As soon as Bulgaria sat down, Austria then Wolf whistled loudly. Bulgaria stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah, Bulgy! Sit that big muscular Ass down!" By now, the gang, particularly the immature ones, were struggling to suppress their giggles.

Bulgaria paled, then blushed deeply. "Excuse me, Roderich?!"

Austria pouted. "Aw, why did you sit down?! I was staring at your big muscular ass! It gets me really going…"

Bulgaria was flabbergasted. Was Austria high? He didn't know what to say! The gang, on the other hand, was having a ball. Latvia was giggling hysterically.

"Yeah, Bulgy, why did you sit down? But you look fine backing down on it!" Latvia giggled.

Austria continued, "I Bet Romania loves it when you tear him apart every night, huh?" Bulgaria had no comeback. He was still in shock from that wolf whistle. He was just about to leave when Romania showed up.

Austria was about to speak when Latvia spoke up. "Let me handle this!"

"Dmitri? You look ill."

Latvia took this as his Cue. "Hey Vlad! Have you ever hiked up Mount Musala?"

Romania was shocked. Did Latvia just say what he think he just heard him say? "E-Excuse me? What did you say?"

Latvia continued. "I mean, it's so Big and Long and wide, it must be so much fun, right?"

Like Bulgaria, Romania was appalled ; Was Latvia drunk or something? He was shocked that this was coming from Latvia, not from anyone else, but Latvia. His cheeks turned Red. Very red. Austria, Canada, Seychelles, Monaco, and Poland grinned, while South Korea, Belarus, Ukraine, and Romano howled with laughter.

"I bet Bulgaria really knows how to make you moan and scream, eh Vlad?" Canada jumped in.

"MATTHEW!" Romania Cried out in shock. By now, Half of the group was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. They were having the time of their life.

Romano spoke up this time, "Are you rocking headboards tonight? Mind if I join?"

Bulgaria and Romania were a blushing mess. They didn't know what to say!

"You should hear them at night," Belarus began, "it's an explosion! Hey Vlad! Do you like it when Bulgy shakes his ass?"

Then, Ukraine remembered a song she heard some time ago. "Shake ya Ass, but watch yourself!"

Monaco joined in, too. "Shake ya ass, but watch yourself!

Then, next was Korea. "Shake ya ass, show us what you're working with!"

"Oh my….", Bulgaria said quietly, as he walked off, embarrassed. As he did so, everyone howled with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES, VLAD!"

"Most fun I've had in a century with my clothes on," chuckled Austria.

Everyone was disturbed by that comment. "T.M.I, Roderich!"

"What? Can't I have fun too?"

Seychelles spoke,tears sparkling in her eyes. "Woo...hehe… must calm down! Anyways, there is this seafood place I want to go to. Is everyone okay with it?"

"Yes!"

(Time Skip)

After going to the restaurant, they talked a bit. They all noticed something off about their meals, and were conversing about it with each other.

"So, like, that crab was like, totally gross looking, and like, it totally tasted weird!" Poland started.

"Yeah, there was some sort of smell in my clams," Canada agreed. "It wasn't a good smell, but then again, it isn't supposed to smell good, but it smelt worse."

"Yeah, there was some sort of weird color on my Sword fish. It was kind of green."

I'm not too worried," replied Seychelles, "Everything looked perfectly fine to me."

Everyone listened to the tropical island nation.

"I'm mean, what can possibly go wrong?"

(Time skip- the next morning, world meeting)

"Austria, Latvia, Poland, Belarus, Romano, and Ukraine called in sick. It turns out they had food poisoning," stated Seychelles, who was talking to England.

"Really? I wonder why- Oh my god, MATTHEW!"

Everyone turned around, and saw Canada lurched over, vomiting out his last nights meal.

"Ver… Veronique, I t-think I-I have it too. I think it had something to do with last night."

"What Matthieu is saying," Monaco agreed, who immediately ran off to the bathroom.

"Uh… England… I'm feeling like shit….", Romania moaned. "Please, take my notes."

"Fine, git. Veronica, where on earth did you take your- Veronica?"

Unfortunately, Seychelles had ran out, because she was starting to feel sick, too.

(Time Skip- In the Makeshift "Hospital Room")

Hong Kong was smirking. "Say please."

"No, Da-Ze!"

"Like, fine then. I will just give the rest of this medicine to The others then-"

"PLEASE DA-ZE! PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Ok then."

"You're such a torturer," chuckled Emil.

"Can one of you bastards get me soup?"

"Consider this Karma for teasing me and Vladimir," snickered Bulgaria.

"Veronica, from now on, you are not in charge of picking restaurants. That place was a dump."

"I'm sorry, I said that so many times now, it basically has no meaning! And how was I supposed to know that it was gonna be bad? I'm not the Seafood God!"

"Common sense! It looked so Ratchet," whined South Korea.

Afterwards, it was an official rule that you don't allow Seychelles to pick places for food. Nor for cooking.

**And there you have it!**

**For the reference on how Japan, Lithuania, Canada and Romano planning on killing Italy, read the story "To Those who want to be" By Calistrophia. It is very funny! I highly recommend it.**

**I have been enjoying myself very much in Scotland. Expect a TurKraine one shot in a few days, though. I will let you know the day I write chapter 19 for this story.**

**Mount Musala- Bulgarias highest/ biggest point. **

**Bye! Favorite review and follow! They keep me motivated!**


	19. 19: Flying Animals and Canada the what!

Chapter 19: Flying Animals and Canada the what?!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while.**

**i can't really think of any ideas. So I need you guys to send in your ideas. I care for you and your ideas as much as I get reviews!**

**Here is another story! I hope you like it! **

.

.

.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

.

.

.

Canada, Poland, Romano, and Ukraine were at a coffee shop. They were just enjoying coffee, and talking. Canada then had to make a phone call.

As soon as he got up, some man came to see him. He was fat, and looked creepy.

"Hey Matthew! I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?"

Canada was confused at first. He was not mistaken for Alfred. He didn't even know this person. But, he went along with it.

"Sure thing! So, To my biggest fan… What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Alex! From, Matthew! Here you go!"

"Oh thank you! My friends are gonna love this!"

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Canada stated.

The other three nodded,mans turned towards Alex. Romano asked the question. "So, why did you ask for his autograph?"

"Don't you know him? That the porn star, Matthew Williams! Y'know, he appeared in "Inspect Her Gadget!"

"Like, okay then."

"Alright. I'm Leaving. Bye!"

As soon as he left, Poland, Ukraine, and Romano just stood there, shocked.

"I know Mattie is like, largely ignored and not noticed by a lot of people, but I didn't think he would like, totally turn to the porn industry!"

"Si. I didn't think the Pancake Bastard is that desperate for attention."

"Yes. We need to do some exploring," stated Ukraine.

"Should we like, tell Matt?"

"No, not yet, Feliks."

"We should probably tell all the other bastards, first."

"But, before we do that, should we go and check if that is true?"

"Like, what a perv, Katty!"

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Totes teasing. But seriously. Like, I totally want to see if it's true. I'm like already telling everyone!"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go walk around, eh?"

"Alright. We'll meet at piano bastards Hotel Room?"

"Sure."

"Like, bye Matt!"

And Canada walked off.

"Told everyone to meet at Roderich's room. Now."

(Time Skip)

The Gang Arrived at Austria's room. They were all curious to see what was going on. Just a few minutes ago, they were told to meet there.

Hong Kong was confused. "So, like, why were we called here by Feliks?"

"I don't know, he just told us to come here," stated Belarus.

"Yeah, da-ze, nothing else!"

"Well, I'm getting a little bored," sighed Monaco, and then talked to Seychelles, Iceland, and Latvia about why they were called here.

Austria then faced Romania. "Do you happen to know anything, Vladimir?"

"No, but-"

"LIKE, WE'RE TOTALLY HERE!" Exclaimed a loud voice.

Everyone covered their ears, and faced Poland, who was with Ukraine and Romano, who was holding a movie rental bag.

"Ladies and Bastards! You'll never fuckin' believe what the fuck we just found out about Pancake bastard!"

Everyone stayed silent.

Then, Ukraine has the lucky, yet unlucky honor of revealing what was in the bag.

"CANADA IS A PORNSTAR!"

Monaco, Seychelles and Romania's mouths went wide. Austria and Latvia and a few others spluttered with shock. Only Belarus was the calm one.

"What?!"

"That doesn't make sense! Last I checked, Canada didn't have a poor childhood!"

"Maybe it's because he was mistaken for America?"

"Yeah, it could be," stated Seychelles, before continuing, "But I know Matthieu wouldn't do something as degrading as this!"

"And his stage name is crap! Buck Fuzzynuts?! What the fuck?!"

"Matthew Williams in "Buck Fuzzynuts the Waterman"?!"

Everyone was just speechless.

"Latvia spoke up. "D-don't you t-th-think t-that w-we should watch that?"

Romano snorted. "Pfft. Yeah, when pigs fly."

Then, Something strange happened after Romania chanted something.

"Moo!"

Everyone turned around, and once again, everyone freaked out.

"Why the hell are there _cows_ flying in my room?!"

Yes, that is correct. However, instead of _pigs_, there were flying cows!

"Vladimir! Put those away!"

"Sorry! I meant to say pigs!"

And then, he changed something else. And again, another farm animal sprung out, with wings.

"Oink!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"This is gonna go down south, I can just see it."

"Just let them be! I want to see this!" Snapped Austria.

"Ja, I want to see if this is true."

A few seconds later, Poland flipped the TV on, and put the Dvd in.

Everyone sat, or at least tried to sit, on a couch.

The TV screen turned on. Erotic music began to play, and a typical water fountain at an average office was seen.

A woman with red hair wearing rather interesting clothes then walked in, followed by 'Matthew,' there was an odd glint in his eye.

He then spoke in a dark, yet seductive voice."Ah, Ginger Vitis."

Everyone cringed at that name, before continuing watching.

"I take it you want some water?"

'Ginger Vitis' nodded her head. "Yes, Buck."

"Well," he chuckled darkly, before starting, "The machine has run out. I have something that might do the trick. If you give me some first."

Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"This is getting really stupid," stated Seychelles, before going up and getting a glass of milk from the Cow that was still flying. Unfortunately, she messed up, and got squirted in the face with milk and something yellow.

Meanwhile, everyone else was watching. Poland saw something interesting. "Like, what's that on Mattie's neck?"

"His neck is what you're paying attention to?"

Hong Kong stood up, and inched closer. "Well, it's like, kinda hard to tell. If only Matt would like, just stop Moving…. Wait, that's totally a tattoo! Last I check, Mattie didn't like, have a tattoo."

"Well the tattoo appears to have an American flag on it… WAIT A MINUTE!" Exclaimed Monaco.

"THAT'S THE BURGER BASTARD!"

"Now that is just low," gasped Romania.

"What is My brother doing- what the _fuck_?!"

Everyone turned around and saw Canada, who was shocked.

"What is my brother doing, and why are there flying cows and pigs?"

"I thought there was one of each! Now there's 5!"

"Your asshole of a brother is like, a porn star."

"I can see that, Li Xiao."

"And that jerk is using your name, Da-Ze!"

Everyone paled when they saw Canada's "Hockey Game" face went on.

"Nice going, Yong Soo. Now you triggered his Psycho mode-" unfortunately, he couldn't finish, as Canada threw the nearest object at him.

"Take that back, Emil," he snarled. "Any ways, I'm going to give my brother a little talk."

(Time Skip)

The nation's followed Canada as he marched, aka stomped, (Canada throws a water bottle at the narrator. HEY! ITS MARCHING, APHHETALIALOVER, NOT STOMPING!) ( OW! AND YOU BROKE THE 4th WALL!) to the Americans room, and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

Canada growled. "It's your brother Matthew…. Matthew!"

The door opened, revealing Alfred wearing nothing but boxers.

Canada gagged.

"Hey bro! Why do you look mad?"

Canada ignored his question. "So you have been making Porn movies, eh?"

"Pfft! Hahaha! Course not, dude!"

Then a voice spoke up. "Matthew, we are still rolling!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "YOU ARE MAKING ONE RIGHT _NOW_!"

"Look, can I help you with something?"

"Come on, Matthew!"

"Listen, asshat, I'm talking!" Snapped Canada. "Oh, you mean him. Eh whatever…"

"You know, since we look alike, twin movies make a shit ton of money! I can trick them into giving you 25 Dollars!"

Canada was disgusted again. "No! Definitely not! I don't care if you get an STD, but I would like you to STOP! USING! MY! NAME! BE THANKFUL I AM NOT GOING TO TELL _ENGLAND_!"

America rolled his eyes.

"And you bastards are disgusting!" barked Romano. Then, Belarus saw something interesting, and showed it to Canada.

"ALFRED! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE _THAT_ IN THE SHAPE OF _FLORIDA_?!"

(Time Skip 2 Weeks later, a Viennese Coffee shop)

After that mumbo- jumbo, things went to normal. Well, except for the fact that Canada STILL breaks the forth wall, There are more flying pigs and flying cows, and America still makes pornos.

"So, guys, I went to the porn company that my asshat brother works for…"

"NO MATTIE! LIKE, NOT YOU TOO!"

"No! I went to give them my correct address, and they gave me all of his unwashed checks! There were a lot of them!"

Everyone smiled. "Smart move," snickered Romania, "I would do just that."

Then, out of nowhere, some kids ran in, they looked surprised and shocked.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE ARE FLYING SQUIRRELS!"

Everyone turned to Romania with blank expressions, while Romania smiled sheepishly. "I still haven't found a reverse spell?"

**I hoped you liked it!**

**I came up with the Porn idea when I watched the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode "The One where Chandler Can't Cry."**

**And the flying pigs, cows, and squirrels parts, I don't know where it came from. I guess it was crack?**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just came up with these ideas a day ago.**

**Please send in your ideas, and I can type them up for you. I have been given another idea not too long ago.**

**also, I know the porn names are dumb, but those were the first that came into my minds!**

**Also, the Turkraine one shot will have to wait. And Canada is apologized for breaking the forth wall!**

**Bye! Stay tuned! And don't forget to review!**


	20. 20:Prussia's Magical Reign Of Terror!

**Chapter 20: Prussia's "Reign of Magical terror"!**

**Here is an idea requested by many people! I can't count how many, but I hope you like it!**

**also, this is the season finale for season 1! Don't worry! I will continue this, it's just that I want to start another story!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

.

.

.

Meanwhile, While the gang were doing their own thing walking to the meeting room, England, being the rather horrible magician he is, was doing some magic.

Just a few seconds ago, he accidentally summoned Russia, instead of the Devil in his hotel room. He wanted the devil because America insulted his cooking, as usual.

As he was looking through the spell book, Nations spilled into the room. Some of them were already in arguments.

As he was finishing the spell, Prussia accidentally bumped into England, causing England to fail, as usual.

"PRUSSIA YOU BLOODY-"

Unfortunately, as soon as he said those words, the spell was cast. Some dust like powder shot up at a chandelier. As soon as it hit the chandelier, it spread apart.

Everyone stood there in awe. Well except for our favorite nations.

Romano was hit first. The powder was then absorbed into Lovino, who was clearly annoyed by this.

"Hey! Tea Bastard! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Ve~! Fratello! You're growing breasts!"

"CHIGI! I am! And my HAIR is getting longer, too! I'M NOW A FUCKING GIRL!"

"England, you Puta!"

"S-Sorry, you bloody wanker! U-Uh, let me try and reverse it!" And England opened the book, only for the book to be stolen by Prussia.

"Kesesese~! Let see what I can do to the unawesome Austrian Priss! Aha! There is something!"

In the best voice he can possibly muster, he chanted a spell that he did not know the effects on. Again, the powder rose, and absorbed into Austria.

"You Arschloch! What is your problem with you?! And why is everyone getting bigger?!"

"Because you are getting smaller!" Latvia pointed out. By now Prussia was howling with laughter, for Austria was now the size of mouse. He had to admit, Austria looked funny jumping up and down at that size.

"Ahahaaha! Austria is a pipsqueak now! Now who should I do next?" Prussia scanned the whole room, before laying his eyes on someone and smirking. "Aha! I found my next victim!"

Prussia flipped through pages, until he stumbled upon one with a chant that sounded amusing. He then chanted the spell. After chanting it, he pointed the wand at Romania. The powder rose. After a few seconds, it flew to Romania, who did not see it.

"Huh? Gilbert! Why did you-" he then coughed as the powder smelled not very good. He then stopped not too long later. He then just stood there, looking calm.

Gilbert was not amused. "Ah, Romania, nothing happened."

Romania faced Prussia, and looked confused. He then Spoke in a rather girly way. "Who is this 'Romania' you speak of? I'm not 'Romania', but I am the Princess of ballerinas and Fairies!"

The gang, particularly Romano, Ukraine, Belarus, and the other female friends in the gang, were now stifling laughter or confused.

Prussia, on the other hand, was confused, too. "What the fu-"

"I am the best Ballerina that ever existed!" He exclaimed. Then Romania then Spun gracefully over to Poland, "You there! Go in the "Turn- out" position! Pronto!" He then pointed at Iceland, "And you! Get your magic wand! We have some troll hunting to do!"

"Like, what's the turn out position? I totally don't do ballet!"

Romania then Rolled his eyes in a girly manner. "Fine then! Just put on this pink tutu! And I'll show you!" And he then proceeded to turn his feet and legs out from the hip joints to a 90 degree angle. "There! Just like that, dear ballerina!"

Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, Prussia was making more issues. He just made Canada mute. Canada was now putting him In chokehold, all the while silently cursing him out, or I should say, "mouthing" him out, Turned Belarus into a chicken, he also turned Hong Kong and Iceland into girls, too, and Used the magic spell that gave Ukraine cat ears and a tail! He then finished chanting a spell on Latvia, which caused him… Actually, you should read for your self.

"Where is my dog?" Spoke Latvia.

"What dog?" Asked Monaco.

"My little black dog, Toto, of Course! And where is the yellow brick road?!"

Belarus and everyone that hasn't been affected was now confused.

Romano finally had enough p, and he( or is it she?) began to shout. "Hey, Beer Bastard, stop! You've already convinced the stutter bastard think he is Dorothy From that stupid Wizard of Oz Movie, make Pancake bastard mute, Give Katyusha cat ears and A tail, turn Fang Bastard in a ballerina, and shrunk Piano bastard! Oi! Are you listening- what the fuck are you doing to Veronica and Monique?"

Prussia just chanted a spell, and first aimed at Monaco who was playing with cards. She then Wailed dramatically!

"I lost my magic touch at card games, you Ass!"

Meanwhile, Seychelles was having not better luck either.

"Uh, Gilbert why am I growing fins and scales- Uh Oh."

Seychelles was now a mermaid.

"God Damnit!" She fumed.

"Oh, look at this cute big ball of fluff!" Romania exclaimed, pointing at Kumajiro, "You're name is gonna be Miss Twinkle Toes, and you will be my ballet partner! Unless you are a troll!"

"….Who Are You?" Was all he said, before walking away.

Romania pouted. "Aw, you're no fun. I'm bored. Can someone get me my pink carriage with white horses? And you!" He snapped in a girly way once more at Romano, "Why aren't you dancing? Quit flailing around, and give me ten pirouettes!"

"What the fuck are pirouettes?" Romano barked.

"Now it's time for a spell on the equally unawesome Poland," snickered Prussia.

Fortunately, Poland didn't need to worry, for the savior, Hungary, hit Prussia with her Frying Pan.

"Thanks, Elizabeta, although I wanted him conscious, I guess unconsciousness will do," stated Arthur.

"No Problem."

"Thank GOD, the Tea bastard did something!"

"Arthur, change me to a human!"

"Change me into a man!"

"Make Mattie not Mute!"

"Snap Romania into his old self!"

"I want to kill Prussia!"

"You there!"

"Me, Vladimir?"

"Yes, you with the bushy eyebrows! Drop that book, and give me 50 Tour en l'airs!"(50 turns in the air)

"Um, no," England stated, "Anyways, I'm sorry some of you have to go through this stuff that asshat did to you. I should be able to get this reversed soon." He then was about to take a step when-

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? Oh, bullocks! Sorry Roderich! You are first priority on my list to fix up you lot.."

"I'm fine, but please, do something to get back at Prussia! NOW!"

(Time Skip)

A week past. Many of the nations, particularly Canada, Austria, and Romania, wanted revenge on the albino.

And guess what? They were allowed to.

They did something no one would ever forget.

"West! It's horrible! It's horrible, do you see?! All of our beer has been replaced with WATER!"

"Well, that is bad."

"Ja! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS? WEST, DON'T LOOK, I AM NOT CRYING!"

Germany rolled his eyes, and sighed and went back to newspaper he was reading.

'Thank Gott I have my secret stash,' he thought quietly.

**And that concludes Season 1!**

**So, England failing at magic was an idea EVERYONE wanted. However, I decided to add a little twist to this request. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**For those of you wondering, "Toto" and "Yellow Brick Road" are "Wizard Of Oz" references.**

**Also, basically 90% of Romania's lines after being turned into a sassy ballerina include a ballet movement.**

**Yes, there will be a season 2. However, I intend on starting to write Season 2 in Late October to Early November. And I will be starting a new story during this summer. "Its called "Lives Full of Struggle". It involves The Baltic States, Belarus, Ukraine, and Moldova. It is angsty, this does not take place during the soviet era. It is depressing, not too dark, that's what I think, but…**

**Anyways, I hope you loved Season 1. **

**And the Turkraine shot will be up soon!**

** Review and Favorite and Follow! They keep me motivated, and They prove your loyalty!**


	21. AN! Very important!

**Hey everyone. It's me. Sorry for the long wait.**

**I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Anyways, I will tell you what's the deal.**

**Recently, I have moved into an apartment in some city. I won't state where. Privacy people. And I got a new job. So because of this, I haven't had much time to do writing. Not to mention, that I have had a huge brain breeze over summer. **

**And I will be honest with you. I think this story is bad. I made this story with one purpose and one purpose only. To show others that nations have different sides. And to give a mix of less popular and popular characters.**

**which leads me to my announcement. I've decided to not make daily posts. I'm not going to do daily posts cause it's difficult to write a plot with 10 or so characters at once in such a short period of time. I'm sorry to say this. So this means I will be posting whenever I can come up with a one shot. If you have ideas, feel free to pm me or send me a review. During these long periods of time. I will be writing small ficlets that have to do with ones character personality. I'm pretty much doing a hiatus. But don't worry, I will make reviews and send out PMs.**

**Also, my 15 year old brother is joining the Hetalia fan group by sharing this account with me! He has a few ideas, so maybe you will like them!**

**anyways, here are some stories that I really like and would recommend:**

_America's WHAT?- ADozenWerds:_In which America discusses many, MANY things, France and England attempt to strangle each other, Monaco strikes it rich, and Hungary is the victim of several nosebleeds. Basically, it's just another day in the world of Hetalia.

_The Lonely Sunflower (Hetalia Russia Story)- Pinkpoland: _This is a story about the strong country, Russia. Behind his always cheerful smile, hides a broken country just waiting to be accepted by others. His dreams of having friends and a loving family seem impossible to reach. Will Russia ever fulfill his dreams, or will he be haunted by his suffering past forever?

And those are two of them. I have really been enjoying them! I'm sorry that I have to say all that in the bold letters.

bye for now! And expect to see my brothers story!


End file.
